Handle With Care
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: A new BH fic. A what if story. What if Charlie's baby really IS Henry's? What will happen when Henry and his child move back to New York after 6 years. Please readreview!
1. Chapter 1

**Handle With Care**

**By Mary **

Rating: K

Pairing: Betty/Henry

A/N: A big Thanks to the ladies at the chat for the ideas for this story and to Ginger, who gave me the name for Henry's son.

Summary: What if? What if Charlie's baby IS Henry's? What happens when circumstances bring Henry and his son to New York 6 years later? Find out here!

Flashbacks are in italics

Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell. –Emily Dickinson

Chapter One

Henry Grubstick glanced out the window of the airplane as the city of Tucson disappeared from sight. He thought about the plane ride that had brought him back home six years ago. His passenger then had been infinitely more unwelcome than the one that now sat next to him. Henry turned his head and looked fondly at his son.

Aiden Grubstick sat next to his father, his face a mask of concentration. Henry studied his son as he read "Dragon of the Red Dawn". Aiden loved the Magic Tree House Series and Henry encouraged him constantly. He would be starting kindergarten in New York and he could already read well above his age level. Henry ruffled Aiden's hair as his soon peered at him over his glasses.

"How's the book so far?" Henry asked.

"Good daddy." Aiden said, smiling. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he looked at his father. "Merlin won't talk to anyone, so Morgan, Jack, and Annie are going to Edo. Did you know that Tokyo used to be called Edo?" Aiden asked.

"Really." Henry smiled. Aiden smiled back at his father.

"It's just something I know." Aiden said as he opened his book and began reading again. Henry smiled down at the dark head bent over the book. Henry's smile faded as he looked out the window again, wishing. Wishing that Charlie had tried to be a better mother, wishing that things had turned out differently for Aiden but most of all, he wished for Betty. Not a day had gone by in 6 years that he didn't think about her, usually right along with Aiden. He still loved her as much as he had that day on the bridge when he'd tried to say goodbye. Henry sighed, remembering his reasons for leaving Tucson and the mess Charlie had left for him to clean up.

_Henry had been working almost ninety hours a week at a local accounting firm. He went from early morning until early evening, trying to keep himself busy. Charlie hadn't bounced back from Aiden's birth three months before, and spent most of her time watching television or half-heartedly working on her jewelry. She virtually ignored Aiden, so Henry had gotten their neighbor lady, Mrs. Thomas to check up on Charlie and Aiden while he was at work._

_Charlie had grown sullen since Aiden's birth, constantly hinting and nagging Henry to get married. Henry had refused to consider the possibility, even as his moral conscience guilted him for not giving in to her. He would not have Aiden pulled into a tug of war between two parents whose marriage would be doomed from the start. Charlie grew resentful of Mrs. Thomas coming to check on them, watching the older lady jealously as Aiden began smiling at her, quieting whenever she was around, crying when he was left alone with Charlie._

_The final straw for Henry had been the frantic phone call he'd gotten at work. Mrs. Thomas had called from his house after getting the landlord to let her in, Aiden screaming in the background. Henry had rushed home to find his landlord standing in his doorway and Mrs. Thomas trying to calm Aiden. Henry took his son gently from Mrs. Thomas as she and the landlord headed for the front door. _

_Mrs. Thomas turned to Henry as she turned towards her apartment._

"_Henry honey, you need anything, you call me all right?" Mrs. Thomas said, patting Aiden's back. Henry's landlord also promised to check and see if he needed anything. As the door closed behind them, Henry looked at Aiden. His face was red and sweaty, but his sobs had quieted to small hiccupy cries. Henry looked around the apartment, but Charlie was nowhere to be found. Henry warmed a bottle and sat down on the couch. As Aiden hungrily drank the bottle, Henry spied an envelope propped up on the coffee table with his name on it. Henry ignored it for the moment as Aiden finished his bottle. He gently placed the baby on his shoulders and patted his back. After being rewarded with several small burps, he carried Aiden to his crib. Henry changed his diaper and onesie then tucked the sleeping baby into his bed. He walked back to the couch, eyeing the envelope as he sat down. Henry opened the envelope and drew out the sheet of paper with Charlie's loopy scrawl on it._

_Henry,_

_I'm tired…tired of you and that miserable baby. It's obvious to me now that neither one of you will ever love me the way I deserve to be loved, so I'm leaving you. I never want to see either of you again. I don't care anymore what happens to either one of you. Don't try to find me……you never will._

_Charlie_

_Henry reread the letter, not believing the callous things she'd said. After replacing the letter in the envelope, Henry called his mother. He told her what had been happening with Charlie and what she'd finally did and Henry's mother was shocked. She suggested to Henry to get in touch with a lawyer and secure Aiden's custody as soon as possible. Three months later, Henry had been awarded full and sole custody. His lawyer had submitted her letter to the judge and though the courts tried to find her, Charlie hadn't shown up for court. Henry dismissed her from his mind once and for all as Mrs. Thomas handed Aiden to Henry outside the courtroom after the judge had granted him custody. Henry held his son tightly to him, inhaling the fresh baby scent of him as he closed one chapter of his life for good._

Henry was pulled from his musings by his son's hand tugging on his sweater.

"Daddy, the pilot said we're almost to New York." Aiden said excitedly. "You gotta put on your seat belt."

"Ok, Aiden." Henry laughed as he fastened his seat belt, and then turned to help Aiden. As Henry relaxed back into his seat as the plane, Aiden turned to him with a worried frown.

"Daddy, do you think I'll make any friends in New York?" Aiden asked. Henry bent his head down to his son's until their glasses were nearly touching. He smiled warmly at Aiden.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Aiden. I think everyone's going to love you, just like I do." Henry said, pinching his nose. Aiden giggled.

"I love you too Daddy." Aiden said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He settled back into his seat as Henry stared straight ahead. Henry prayed that everyone would love Aiden, although it was hard not to. With his infectious grin and open, caring nature, he was a naturally charming little boy. The only trait of Charlie's that he'd noticed was her carefree, sometimes wild spirit. Aiden was fearless, never meeting a stranger and talking to anyone who would give him any attention. Especially women. Women of all ages would stop and talk to Aiden when he caught their attention. Henry recognized the lack of a motherly figure in his son's life, but for now Henry would have to do. Only one woman could fit into Henry and Aiden's life, and Henry hadn't seen her in six years. Henry reached over and squeezed Aiden's hand as they felt the plane's wheels touch the runway.

Henry hoped that SHE especially would love Aiden. And maybe she would still love him too.

TBC………………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

See Chapter One for disclaimers.

Chapter Two

Two weeks later…..

Betty Suarez loved this time of day. Every Friday for the last couple of years she left work early and headed to Central Park. She loved finding a grassy spot to spread out a blanket and completely tune out the world. She had begun her Friday night ritual after she had been nearly pushed out the door from work.

Daniel had realized something was wrong with Betty after he'd awakened in the hospital. Betty had been there at her bedside along with his father. He knew her looks well enough to know that the worry that had been etched on her face was not only for him. Betty's eyes had been full of pain and heartbreak, but it would be another two weeks before he'd found out why.

Betty had pulled another long night, trying to catch Daniel up on all the work he'd missed since his hospitalization. She kept bringing him files to go over and paperwork to sign. She'd gone out to get coffee more than once during the day and brought them both dinner from the deli across the street. As she made another pass through his office, Daniel's arm came out and caught her by the wrist.

"Whoa there Speedy, slow down, take a break." Daniel said.

"No time." Betty said breathlessly, "these proofs have to be looked at, you've got to meet your father for dinner…."

"Betty all that can wait. Sit down. Please." Daniel asked. Betty sighed and sat down in the chair across the desk from him. Daniel observed that Betty had lost some weight. Unfortunately, it hadn't been the good way. Betty looked tired, her face thin and pale. Her eyes and hair both lacked the usual Betty sparkle. Even her glasses which were usually bright looked dull and lifeless perched up on her nose. Betty cleared her throat as Daniel leaned across his desk.

"Betty, you look like hell." Daniel said, not pulling any punches.

"Gee, thanks Daniel. Would you like me to go find a cocker spaniel so you can kick it??" Betty said sarcastically.

Daniel laughed, startling Betty. "Do you know that's the first time I've seen the old Betty in weeks?" Daniel said smiling. His face sobered quickly," I know Henry's gone." Daniel said. Just hearing his name was enough for Betty. She fiddled with her hands in her lap as the emotions broke free.

"Yes…Henry's gone. And you know what? So is a part of me. I feel like I'm a walking shell. He's GONE!!! Gone with Charlie and their baby….God, I'm so stupid. First Walter and now Henry……Betty sobbed as Daniel moved around the desk. He grabbed Betty's shoulders gently as he bent down to look her in the face.

"No, Betty you are not stupid. That's what love does to you. It makes you crazy, it gives you butterflies in your stomach, and it makes you feel like you could fly all the way to the top of the Empire State Building. But sometimes it does hurt. And I'm sorry that Henry hurt you. I know he didn't mean to, he's just a good guy Betty. And good guys always do what's right, even if it hurts too much for you to bear. It will get better I promise you." Daniel said, pulling Betty into a hug. The hug was pure friendship, two people dealing with their share of heartaches. After a moment, Betty pulled away.

"Thanks Daniel. I really needed that." Betty said.

"Anytime." Daniel smiled, "and from now on, you're out of the office by 3 on Fridays. Go get a manicure, see a movie, or veg out in Central Park. But I don't want to see you here after 3pm. got that?" Daniel said smiling. So thanks to Daniel, Betty was sitting here with her shoes off on a blanket reading a book. She was turning a page when she felt something hit her feet. She pulled the book down to see a blue and yellow soccer ball at her feet. As she looked around, a boy of about five or so came running towards her. He almost lost his glasses off his nose as he tripped over Betty's feet and fell onto her blanket. She gasped as she turned him over.

"Oh my gosh. Hey are you ok?" Betty asked, checking the child over. He pushed himself up and adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just clumsy." The boy said. Betty picked up the soccer ball and handed it to him. He looked at her for a moment, mumbled a "thank you" and walked off. Betty smiled at the boy's retreating back as she returned to her book. Five minutes later, Betty looked up in surprise as a shadow fell across her book. The same little boy stood beside her, shyly smiling at her. Betty put her book down and looked at him.

"You ok?" Betty asked. The boy nodded. Betty jerked her head towards the group of boys and girls playing soccer.

"Don't you want to go back? Your teacher might be worried." Betty said as the boy shook his head.

"They won't miss me." The boy said looking over at them, "I'm the worst player and besides, I like talking to you." Betty felt the beginnings of a blush as the little boy sat down on the blanket beside her. The little boy kept staring at her intently, making wonder if there was something on her face.

"What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" Betty asked. The boy reached over and placed a fingertip beside her mouth.

"Do they hurt?" The boy asked.

"What, my braces?" Betty asked, "Not really, not anymore. I've worn them for a while now, so I'm kind of used to them." She said.

"Where do you live?" The boy asked.

"I live in Queens….it's……"

"It's one of the five boroughs of New York." The boy said proudly. Betty stared at him in amazement.

"Wow, you're really smart. How did you….." Betty started.

The boy shrugged. "It's just something I know." Betty gasped at the words, spoken so innocently from a child, bringing back memories of another; someone from the lost place in her heart who answered her the same way. She looked away from the adorable little boy as he posed another question.

"So do you live with your mommy and daddy?" He asked. Betty turned back to him, braces glittering in the sunshine as she smiled at him and answered.

"Nope, I live in an apartment by myself. My daddy lives a few blocks from me, but MY mommy died and went to heaven when I was little." Betty said.

"My daddy and I live in an apartment too. It's on the other side of town and we hafta ride the train to bring me to school, but it's so much fun." The boy said.

"So where's your mommy then?" Betty asked. The little boy didn't look sad, so she figured that maybe she wasn't dead, maybe his parents were divorced.

"I don't know. I don't remember her. Daddy said she left when I was just a baby and Daddy always tells me the truth." The boy said. He looked at Betty for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" He said.

"Sure." Betty said, feeling alternately sad for this little boy and lonely for her. Surely this child must be bored out of his mind.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The boy asked. The question sounded so adorably absurd coming from this little inquisitor that Betty actually threw back her head and laughed.

"No, I don't sweetie. Why?" Betty asked.

"Because I think my daddy is lonely and you would be a pretty girlfriend for him. He misses someone that he used to know here I think, because he always calls her "the one" and then his eyes look like they do when he's been cutting onions up." The boy told her. Betty smiled at him.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I did once, but….." Betty trailed off, remembering Henry.

"Now your eyes look like my dad's when he's been cutting onions." The boy said, making a face.

Betty laughed again. The little boy laughed with her.

"You smile pretty." He said as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her. Betty squeezed him back just as his teacher came looking for him. The teacher yelled for him to come back with his class. He stood up and ran off, only to run back a few seconds later.

"I forgot I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, Daddy said. What's your name?" He asked.

"Betty." Betty said as she stuck out her hand.

"Aiden." Aiden said shaking her hand. His teacher yelled again and he took off, Betty watching him and waving goodbye.

TBC……………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

See disclaimers in Chapter One

A/N: Thanks to Aiden's godmother Ginger and too all his Aunties at the chat room.

Chapter Three

Betty hurried up the street, quickly dodging other pedestrians as she walked quickly up towards Central Park. This was the third Friday that she was meeting Aiden. He was always there in the same spot waiting for her. He would sneak away from the other kids playing as Betty was spreading her blanket out. Betty had begun packing a baggie with snacks for her and Aiden to eat while they talked. Aiden seemed quite content just sitting with her, asking her questions and telling her everything he had done at school that week. He asked her where she worked and she explained to him about MODE and what she did there. Aiden still didn't quite understand what an administrative assistant was, but Betty figured he was way too little to know about all the drama she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Betty was totally amazed by Aiden. She loved his cute little smile that brightened her whole week whenever she thought of it. She was completely blown away by the seemingly endless facts his mind could hold and then recite at random. Most of all, she enjoyed his companionship. Sure he was only five, but she'd had more meaningful conversations with him over the past three weeks than she'd had with anyone in a long time. She smiled as Aiden tugged at her sweater.

"Betty, can you stay a while longer? I want you to meet my daddy." Aiden said. Betty smiled sadly at him. Aiden might only be five, but he was a matchmaker in disguise. He had asked her no less than six times every Friday to meet his daddy.  
Betty had tried to stall, then flat out outmaneuver him, but Aiden was persistent. Betty ruffled his hair.

"Aiden, do you remember when I told you that I had a boyfriend a long time ago?" Betty asked. Aiden nodded. "Well he had just become my boyfriend when something happened and he had to go away. I loved him very much and I still do."

"Even though you don't see him?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, especially since I don't see him. I know this is hard for you to understand, but when two people really love each other and they're apart, that love doesn't go away. You understand?" Betty said. Aiden nodded sadly and looked down at his lap.  
Betty felt bad for not wanting to meet his daddy, but she had no room in her heart for anyone right now. Maybe she never would. Aiden looked up at her as his glasses slid down his nose. Betty smiled and pushed them up for him.

"I'd better go." Aiden said, "I don't want to get into trouble." He stood up and turned to head back to his classmates. Betty bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away.

"Aiden!" Betty called out. Aiden turned. "I'll try to make some time to meet your daddy soon ok?" Betty said. Aiden nodded and ran off smiling.

Henry listened patiently as Aiden chatted constantly through dinner about his new "friend". He said she was nice and pretty and smart and talked to him about anything he wanted to talk to her and was pretty. After the third "and she's really pretty daddy" Henry stopped him and made him take a few bites of his dinner. Henry was glad that Aiden had found a new friend. He had been worried when they'd moved here despite what he'd told Aiden on the plane. Feeling that Aiden was not going to finish his dinner, Henry let him leave the table and cleared the dinner dishes. As he washed and rinsed them,  
Henry's thoughts returned to Betty. He hadn't ran into her since they'd moved back and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. He hoped she was having the wonderful life he'd wished for her years ago, but in reality if her feelings still ran as deeply as his, he knew she wasn't. He actually walked past the Meade building on his way to work every morning,  
his heart racing as he tried to see her. He knew he was going to have to get past his fear and go see her. See if she was all right. See if she had moved on. His chest tightened at the thought as Aiden called out to him.

"Daddy, I'm ready for my bath."

Henry finished drying the last dish, stuck it in the cabinet, and turned to give Aiden his bath. Betty would have to wait, again.

Daniel pulled Betty forcibly from the office the following Thursday at 7pm. He wanted a late dinner and Betty seemed to want to talk. They walked from the Meade building to the bistro down the street. As they were seated, Daniel smiled at Betty. She had become more than just an assistant, she had become a friend. One of his closest actually. They placed their orders as Betty smiled back at him.

"So who's this boy you've been seeing?" Daniel teased.

"His name is Aiden, and sometimes i forget he's only five. He's so smart and talkative, he seems so much older than he really is." Betty said.

"Sounds like a really cute kid." Daniel said, "what are his parents like?"

"His mother left when Aiden was just a baby, and I haven't met his daddy yet." Betty answered.

"Why not?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, I met Aiden in the park. He came over to get a soccer ball, and stayed to talk to me. We've met there the last two Fridays. It's so cute how he sneaks away from his class..." Daniel cut her off with a look.

"Betty, don't you think it's about time. Time to get yourself out there again. Meet some new people. I know you still love Henry..."

"That's just it Daniel, I still DO love Henry. I go to bed at night thinking about him, and wake up every morning with him on my mind. I thought I even saw him walk past the building the other morning. Am I going crazy?" Betty asked. Daniel reached across the table and patted her hand.

"No Betty, you're not crazy. You're just a woman in love." Daniel said as he squeezed her hand.

At the same moment, Henry and Aiden were walking towards the subway, passing the restaurant front. Aiden was happy that his daddy was letting him be grown up enough to let him walk without holding his hand. As they passed the restaurant,  
Aiden saw his friend Betty sitting there. She had a man with her and he was holding her hand. Aiden stopped right there and stood with his mouth open as he watched the man squeeze her hand. Betty had lied to him!! She had told a grown up lie to him because he was just a kid. Henry turned around, not seeing Aiden beside him.

"Aiden, come on buddy. We've got to get home." Henry said. Aiden gave the couple one last look as he ran to catch up with his daddy. Unbeknownst to any of them, one of Charlie's dormant genes had just kicked in inside the little boy.  
Aiden decided to find the prettiest, funniest grown up lady for his daddy. That would show mean, lying Betty.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews!!!!

Betty sat in her usual spot in Central Park waiting for Aiden. She had just bought him a new book from the Dragons Series that he told her he loved reading. She spotted him playing with his classmates and waved. He looked over at her, then turned his back. Betty thought he must not have seen her, so she waited a few minutes for him to look up again. Aiden looked over at her again and again she smiled and waved at him. He kept his distance from her almost the whole time his class was in the park. Finally a few minutes before they left, Aiden walked over to her.

"Hey Aiden." Betty said. She noticed his downcast face and the almost angry way he looked at her.

"Hey." Aiden said softly.

"Is something wrong Aiden?" Betty asked. "I got you a..." Aiden glared up at her.

"You lied to me!" Aiden shouted. "you told me you didn't have a boyfriend. I thought you were my friend."

"Aiden, I don't have a boyfriend." Betty insisted. "I'm not sure where you got that idea."

"I saw you, the other night at that restaurant. You and that mean looking man." Aiden said.

"Oh, Aiden. That's not my boyfriend, that's..." Betty said. Aiden clapped his hands over his ears.

"Aiden..." Betty pleaded, pulling his hands from his ears.

"Don't touch me! You're not my friend anymore! I HATE you!" Aiden screamed as he ran off towards his classmates.

Betty gasped, hearing the hurtful words from Aiden as one of his teachers walked over to her.

"What happened, is Aiden all right?" The teacher asked.

"He's just upset with me." Betty said, "please don't let him get into trouble because of me." Aiden's teacher smiled.

"It's ok, i've seen him sneak off to talk to you. You seem like a really nice person and Aiden really likes you. The teacher said.

"Not right now he doesn't." Betty said, "could you do me a favor and make sure he gets this." Betty asked as she handed the teacher Aiden's book.

"Sure, I'll put it in his backpack." The teacher said. Betty thanked her and walked back towards her blanket. She packed up her things and walked off. Aiden's teacher felt so sorry for the young woman as she turned and headed back to her class.

4 Days later

Henry sighed in frustration as he set the paperwork he was supposed to be working on aside and stared out his office window. He had spent the whole weekend before trying to figure out what was wrong with Aiden. Ever since he'd picked up his son from school Friday, Aiden had been moody and withdrawn. They had gone straight home from Aiden's school and Aiden had went to his room. As Henry made dinner, Aiden had come out of his room with a book in his hand and threw it into the trash. Henry fished the book out of the trash and looked at it. It was the new book from Aiden's Dragon Series,  
the one Henry had been planning to buy him. He shook his head and returned the book to the bookshelf in the living room.

Aiden had continued his out of character behavior all weekend. He'd refused to go to Central Park, something they usually loved to do, telling Henry he didn't want to go there again. The final straw for Henry had been Sunday night when they sat down to dinner. Henry watched his son pushing his food across his plate, not speaking or eating. Henry had tried to get Aiden to talk or eat, but Aiden had shouted "NO" and pushed his plate across the table. Henry calmly threw Aiden's dinner into the trash and sent him to his room. Aiden's shout of "You're mean" as he ran from the room and shut the door had almost made Henry storm after him. Instead, Henry finished his dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. Henry had walked to Aiden's room to find him asleep, still fully clothed on his bed. His face had been red from crying and Henry could see tear stains on his son's cheek. He gently undressed Aiden and tucked him under the covers, kissing his forehead.

Now, days later he was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with his little boy. Henry was pulling from his thoughts by the ringing of his office phone. Henry answered it to hear Aiden's school secretary on the line.

"Mr. Grubstick, this is Miss Teri from Aiden's school. There's a little problem here today with Aiden." She said

"Is Aiden all right?" Henry said, already standing up from his chair.

"Yes, Aiden's fine...there was just a little incident with him here today." Ms. Teri said.

"I'm on my way." Henry said, hanging up on her. Henry dashed from his office and was heading down the street a few minutes later. As he walked past the Meade building, he saw a familiar person walking towards him.

"Henry?" Daniel asked.

"Mr. Meade." Henry said, "I'm sorry I can't talk now. My son Aiden's having some trouble at school. I've got to go pick him up."

"Sure, Henry." Daniel said, "does Betty know..."

"That I'm back? No, and I would ask that you not say anything to her just yet. I would like to see her and talk to her about a few things." Henry asked.

"Ok, Henry you have my word." Daniel said, "go and take care of your son." Henry quickly brushed past Daniel. Daniel watched him walk away before Henry's words registered.

"Oh my god. Henry's son's name is Aiden? Betty's Aiden, the one she's been so upset about?" Daniel said to the air.

Henry arrived at the school a few minutes after running into Daniel. He headed for the office, where Miss Teri was waiting for him.

"Mr. Grubstick, that was fast." She replied.

"Sorry I hung up on you. Where's Aiden?" Henry asked.

"He's in there." Miss Teri replied, indicating the door next to her. Henry thanked her and walked in. Aiden was sitting there, staring down at the floor. He looked up as the door opened. When he saw his daddy, his lip began to quiver.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" Aiden asked. Henry picked him up from the chair and hugged him tightly. Henry sat down in the chair and adjusted Aiden on his lap.

"Not if you tell me what's wrong with you." Henry said, looking his son in the eyes.

"I got into a fight." Aiden said, "this new boy Tommy kept making fun of me, calling me "four-eyes" and "grubby". He said i was a sissy, then he pushed me. I pushed him back then we were on the ground fighting. My teacher made us stop, then told me she was going to call you."

Knowing that wasn't the real reason behind his son's bad behavior Henry looked at Aiden. "Aiden, look at me." Aiden looked up at his daddy. Henry pushed his glasses up on his nose and asked Aiden:

"Was that what was really bothering you?" Aiden slowly shook his head no.

"I got into a fight with my friend from the park." Aiden said, "she lied to me about something. I told her i didn't want to be her friend anymore and that I hated her." Aiden's eyes filled with tears behind his glasses as Henry sighed.

"Aiden, telling a lie is not a very nice thing to do. But sometimes even though it's wrong, people do it to protect someone or to keep from hurting their feelings. Did she tell you why she lied?" Said Henry. Again Aiden shook his head no.

"I didn't want to talk to her. I told her to go away."

"Did that make you feel better, or did you feel bad?" Asked Henry softly.

"I felt bad, daddy. Now I miss her and I didn't even get to thank her for the book she gave me." Aiden said.

"A little girl bought you a book?" Henry asked. Aiden giggled.

"Daddy, she's not a little girl, she's a grown-up. Like you." Aiden smiled. Henry's eyebrows raised as he shook his head at Aiden.

"Aiden, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Henry questioned.

"But she's not a stranger Daddy." Aiden said, "she shook my hand and told me her name and everything. She used to bring snacks for us to eat while we talked. She's really smart daddy, and really pretty too." Aiden rambled. Henry smiled at his son. It wasn't Aiden's fault he was so open and friendly. Suddenly, Henry had an idea. Something he should have done weeks ago.

"Aiden, how would you like to meet an old friend of mine? A very special friend." Henry said.

"Really daddy?" Aiden said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go see her now." Henry said as he grabbed Aiden's backpack. They left the school and began walking slowly towards the Meade Building.

Henry and Aiden stood in the lobby of the Meade Building, Aiden staring wide-eyed at all the activity going on while Henry used the building directory to call Daniel Meade's office. Betty must have been away from the desk because Daniel himself answered.

"Daniel Meade."

"Daniel, hi it's Henry. My son Aiden is here with me and I wanted to come by and see Betty, maybe talk to her?" Henry asked.

"I'll meet you in the lobby." Daniel said. Daniel quickly took the elevator down to the lobby. As he walked up to Henry, Daniel saw the smaller, carbon copy of his father standing beside him. Any doubts Daniel had about this little boy not being the same Aiden she'd been talking about for weeks disappeared as Daniel approached them. Betty had described Henry's son perfectly. Daniel and Henry shook hands, then Daniel turned to Aiden.

"You must be Aiden." Daniel said, " your daddy used to work here a long time ago." Aiden only stared, mouth open, eyes widening as he looked up at the mean man he'd seen with Betty.

"Aiden, this is Mr. Meade. He runs the magazine here." Henry said. Daniel extended his hand to Aiden and Aiden slowly shook it. Daniel turned to Henry.

"I'm heading out for the night. She's still upstairs, writing an intro to one of the shoots for the magazine." Daniel said.

"She's writing now?" Henry said, "that's what she's always wanted to do."

"I know." Daniel said, "she writes freelance for the magazine as well as being my assistant. She's too valuable to lose"  
Daniel said, giving Henry a pointed look.

"I won't let her go again, I promise." Henry said. Daniel nodded at them and wished them a good night as he crossed the lobby and headed out the door. Henry and Aiden walked up to the elevators. As Henry pushed the button for the familiar floor, Aiden squeezed his hand.

"Are you excited daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Aiden." Henry smiled as the elevator doors opened. They walked in and rode the elevator upstairs. As the doors opened to the MODE floor, Henry took a deep breath. They walked towards the reception desk as Amanda looked up. Her mouth opened in shock as she watched the two walk towards her.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Amanda exclaimed. She recovered as she spied Aiden, "awww a little accountant in training. You DO know that human cloning is illegal."

"Nice to see you too Amanda. Where's..."

"Don't know." Amanda said, "she's running all over the office every day. Go have a look around." Henry walked back to Betty's desk. Not seeing her there, he pulled Betty's chair out for Aiden. As Aiden climbed into the chair, Henry looked at him.

"I'm just going around the corner to look for my friend. Aiden, you stay here. NO wandering off, promise?" Henry said.  
Aiden nodded as Henry disappeared around the partition. Aiden looked around the desk. There was a pretty snow globe on one corner of the desk. Aiden picked it up and gently shook it , watching the snow circle around inside. He looked at a picture of a woman, an older man, and a boy who looked older than him. As he looked for something else to play with, he heard someone coming towards him. Aiden looked up at familiar face just as Henry walked back towards Betty's desk.

"Aiden?"

"Betty!"

"Betty?"

Betty slowly turned towards the voice.

"Henry??"

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Again, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. You all are the best!!!!

Betty froze in place as she looked across the room at Henry. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweating. At least he still caused the same reactions as always, she thought. As she stared at him in shock, she felt transported back six years ago. She could almost pretend this was just another ordinary work day, Henry still in Accounting coming up to see her. Henry took a step towards her then stopped as Aiden jumped from her chair.

"Betty!" Aiden shouted running to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. Betty smiled as she hugged him.

"Aiden, what are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"Daddy brought me here to meet a friend of his. A special friend. Is that you?" Aiden asked. Betty looked over at Henry,  
who stood watching the two of them.

"Yes it is Aiden, but I guess you've already met." Henry said, smiling at Betty. Betty smiled back nervously as Aiden took her hand.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Betty." Aiden said looking at the floor, "I didn't mean to say I hated you." Betty squatted down until she was eye level with Aiden. She took both of his hands in hers.

"Aiden, it's ok to be mad at someone, even a friend. Just make sure that you give them a chance to explain things to you before you decide if you want to stay mad at them, OK?" Betty said. Aiden nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck,  
hugging her tightly. Betty looked over Aiden's shoulder to find Henry looking at them both tenderly. Henry cleared his throat.

"Does that count for me too Betty?" Henry asked. Betty stood and looked at Henry. She was having trouble breathing with him so near to her. She looked at Aiden who was smiling up at her.

"If that includes telling me what happened the last six years, then yes." Betty said. Henry exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Ok. Then let's go somewhere and talk." Henry said. Betty nodded as she went to get her purse.

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the grass in Central Park. They had stopped at a deli and bought sandwiches, chips and drinks. When they finished, Aiden opened his backpack and took out the book Betty had given him.  
Aiden moved a few feet away from them as Henry turned to Betty.

"So...the last six years." Said Henry.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sure Aiden told you about Charlie leaving?" Henry asked. Betty nodded. "Well, the first two years after she left, I wasn't sure what to do. I had read everything I could about the birth and the first few years, but nothing had prepared me to be a single father. I decided to stay in Tucson to be close to my mom. I knew she would know what to do and to be there to help. Plus, I wanted her to have time with Aiden, watch him grow up."

"So then what happened?" Betty said.

"Well, I had a good job there. I was working during the day, and was home every night for Aiden. Mom helped me by watching Aiden when I worked and my neighbor helped. My life had settled into a routine and before I knew it, Aiden was four. I'm ashamed to say it now, but I was holding out hope in Tucson." Henry said quietly.

"Holding out hope for what?" Betty said.

"That Charlie might come back and want to try to be a mother to Aiden. It sounds so stupid now to say it, but I guess that's when I realized that except for my mother, everything I wanted was right here." Henry said, touching Betty's hand. "I had to come back and see for myself."

"See what Henry?" Betty asked, heart racing as Henry squeezed her hand gently.

"If there was still a chance for us, a real chance this time." Henry said, "first dates, second dates, dinner. Kisses." Henry said, leaning closer to Betty. Betty wanted to lean into him, feel his soft lips on hers again. Erase the pain of the past six years. But erasing that would erase Aiden too. Betty stopped him as he drew closer.

"Henry, we've both changed a lot in six years. If there is a chance for us, we have to get to know each other again. I'm not going to pretend that my feelings for you have changed. I still love you Henry, as much as I did on that bridge six years ago. But I'm still in love with the old Henry. You're someone new. You're a father, you've matured. And as much as I want to forget all the hurt that Charlie caused, there's also someone else to think about in this now." Betty said, motioning towards Aiden.

"I won't...I can't do anything to hurt that little boy." Betty said, " I would rather be alone than put Aiden through any more hurt. He's already been through plenty of that."

Henry looked at Betty with a new respect for her in his eyes. His heart swelled as she once again put someone else's feelings before her own. That she took Aiden's feelings into account and that she'd indicated a new relationship was possible made Henry feel like a new man. He let go of her hand as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Betty, I know that you're still hurting and I know you'd never do anything to hurt Aiden. There was not one day that went by when I was in Tucson that I didn't think about you, wondering how you were doing. If you'd met someone new. I drove myself crazy with wanting to come back and never leave you again. Aiden is everything to me and you don't know how much it means to me to see you two together. But I never stopped loving you. I love you with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart. I don't ever want to be without you again. But I understand your feelings. I want to get to know you all over again. Find out what makes you laugh now. What you like to do in your spare time. I want you and Aiden and I to do things together, see where it takes us." Henry said. Betty's eyes were watery by the time he'd finished.

"I'd like that very much Henry." Betty said, smiling. Henry reached over and pulled her into a hug. More than anything he'd wanted to kiss her, but he knew it was too soon. Betty returned his hug, closing her eyes with her head pillowed on Henry's shoulder. Betty felt a tug on her sweater. Aiden stood next to them looking down.

"Can I have a hug too?" Aiden said. Betty and Henry drew apart as Aiden climbed into Henry's lap. Henry drew them both close and the three of them shared a hug. Henry sighed as he felt Aiden's little body snuggle closer to him and saw Betty's hand rubbing Aiden's back. Sitting there under the twilight sky in Central Park, Henry knew things with Betty were about to change. He wasn't sure what the future held for any of them, but with his beloved son in his lap and the woman he loved beside him, Henry looked forward to his future, their future, with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

It was a start.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!!! The actions in this chapter may be out of character for all involved so a little creative license was used. Please read and review. Thanks!!

Two Weeks Later

Betty smiled as she knocked on the door to Henry and Aiden's apartment. She carried a bottle of wine for Henry and some drawing paper and crayons for Aiden. The last two weeks had been happy and promising for Betty. She and Henry had gone to the movies, walked through Central Park, and had taken Aiden to the zoo. They usually ended up at Henry's apartment sharing take-out. Betty stayed until Aiden had gotten his bath, then she read him a chapter of his newest book. Aiden would hug her when he got sleepy, and then fall asleep as Betty and Henry would sit in the living room talking.

They had fallen back into an easy pattern of friendship. Henry respected the boundaries that Betty set that day in the park, but it became increasingly difficult every minute he spent with her. They had kissed several times the past few nights, but despite the obvious attraction between the two of them, Henry could feel her resistance. He knew she was protecting herself from getting hurt again, but he was trying to prove to her that he was here to stay. Betty had decided to be more receptive to Henry tonight as he opened the door. Betty immediately noticed his demeanor was not one of happiness. She looked at him with concern as he motioned her inside.

"Henry…." Betty started. Henry leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, pulling away quickly. He gave her a small smile as they went into the kitchen where Aiden was already waiting for them. Aiden's smile widened as he saw her.

"Betty!" Aiden called as he scrambled out of his chair to hug her. She picked him up and hugged the small little body to her, breathing in his little boy scent. She caught Henry's eye as she hugged Aiden. Henry looked at them both wistfully with a strange expression that Betty couldn't figure out. As they ate the spaghetti and salad that Henry had made, Betty noticed Henry was unusually quiet during dinner. She chatted with Aiden about school and his friends, but Henry sat at the table across from her, picking at his food. As soon as he finished, Aiden jumped from his chair and headed into his room. Henry began to clear the table when Betty decided to find out what was going on.

"Henry, leave those. Let's go sit and talk." Betty said. Henry nodded as they went to the couch. Henry sat down heavily on the couch as Betty tried to sit next to him. As she moved to sit down, Henry scooted away from her. He looked at her as her face registered the hurt she was feeling. He took both her hands in his.

"Betty, these last two weeks have been terrific. I've never been happier in my life, and Aiden has been wonderful. I want you to know how happy you've made me." Henry said as he rubbed his thumbs over her hands.

"But."Betty said, "There's more." Henry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be to his news.

"I was contacted today at work by a lawyer." Henry said quietly.

"A lawyer?" Betty said, "I don't understand. Why would a lawyer been contacting you?"

"It's about Aiden. Apparently she's married someone and they have a child together. She's been looking for us for about two years now and she wants to see Aiden." Henry said.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" Betty exclaimed.

"Yes, the lawyer contacted my mom I guess. He found out that we'd moved back to New York and so……."

"So you're going to let Charlie see Aiden?" Betty asked. Henry looked up at the panicked tone in her voice.

"Betty..." Henry said, "She sounds like she wants to try and make amends to Aiden. Besides, she IS married to someone else and I don't think she would…."

"You don't? Because I don't put anything past Charlie." Betty said angrily. She stood and paced the floor in front of the sofa. Henry watched her pacing, knowing she was hurt and angry. He stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Betty, please….I know you're upset and I know how you feel….."

"No Henry. No you don't." Betty replied. "I love you and I could stand by you through almost anything, but I can't stand with you for this. Charlie can hurt me all she wants, but I won't let her use Aiden to get to me. Or you." Betty said.

"Betty, all she wants is to see Aiden…" Henry said.

"That's NEVER all that Charlie wants!" Betty said, her voice rising in despair, "Don't you remember what she did to us before? I remember how hurt I was, how my heart felt like it had been torn in two on that bridge!"

"I remember that too Betty!" Henry said, his temper rising. Betty stubbornly refusing to listen to him was working on his anger. He couldn't lose her again.

"It sure doesn't seem like it!" Betty snapped hurt and anguish evident in her voice, "You sure didn't mind breaking my heart once before where Charlie was concerned."

"BETTY!" Henry finally yelled. Betty stopped and looked up at him as they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Daddy." Aiden said "are you and Betty fighting?" Henry watched helplessly as Betty held out her arms to Aiden. Aiden ran to Betty as she picked him up and held him to her. She stroked his soft hair as she sobbed into the little boy's shoulder.

"Betty, why are you crying?" Aiden said, pulling back from her. Betty wrapped her arms around him as she studied him through her glasses.

"Aiden, I can't come and visit you anymore for a little while." Betty said.

"But why?" Aiden said, "Did I do something bad?"

"No sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong." Betty said, rubbing Aiden's back "it's just that, things are going to be busy for you for a while. For me too and I just might not get over here as much. OK Aiden?" Aiden hugged her tightly while Henry watched. She let go of Aiden set him down. He smiled up at her.

"Hurry back, I'm going to miss you." Aiden said as he went back to his room. Betty picked up her purse. Henry watched her walk towards the door, his heart tightening as her hand opened the door.

"Betty, I……" Betty turned to Henry.

"I love you Henry." Betty said as she paused in the open doorway, "Aiden too. I love you enough to let you both go. I didn't have my mother growing up, and I won't be the cause of Aiden not having his. Maybe I'll see you two around." Betty turned from the apartment and closed the door behind her. Henry stared at the closed door for a long time.

"I love you too Betty." He whispered to the empty room.

TBC…………………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing. Each and every review means a lot to me!!!!

Betty stared out the window from her office at MODE and scowled. Perfect. The skyline was thick with dark gray clouds and she could hear thunder rumbling off in the distance. The weather seemed to match her mood perfectly. She hadn't seen or talked to Henry or Aiden for almost four days. The only thing she'd seen from them was a vase of pink Gerber daisies from Henry with a hand drawn picture of her attached to the vase from Aiden. Betty smiled for a moment as she had found an old frame and framed Aiden's picture, placing it on her desk right next to her monitor. Betty's uncharacteristic bad mood was being felt by everyone.

She had barked at Amanda when she'd arrived at work that morning, forestalling Amanda's planned wardrobe remarks to Betty. Then her sister Hilda had called, wanting Betty to baby-sit Hilda and Santos' daughter Rosa so they could go out. The sting of missing Aiden carried over the phone lines into Queens as Betty lashed out at her sister, calling her insensitive and selfish for not even asking if Betty might have plans. Hilda's "Whatever" and phone slam in Betty's ear didn't do anything to make her feel better.

The last straw for anyone at MODE had been when Daniel had nicely asked Betty to get him a coffee and a bagel. As she brought back Daniel's breakfast and slammed the coffee mug onto his desk, Daniel glared up at her.

"Betty, sit down. What the hell's wrong with you?" Daniel demanded.

"Can't I have a bad day like everyone else around here?" Betty fired back.

"Yes, but when you have a bad day, it's usually not because of something that happens here. Now what's going on?" Daniel asked. Betty rested her head in her hands as she spoke.

"Daniel, everything is a mess. I haven't seen or talked to Henry or Aiden in two days and I miss them so much." Betty sighed, looking up at Daniel.

"Why, what happened?" Daniel asked, "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Sort of." Betty said, "I took myself out of the picture for a while. Charlie's been looking for them. For Aiden." Betty finished. Daniel blew out a breath.

"Wow, I had no idea Betty." Daniel said, "but that doesn't mean you have to break up with Henry."

"I haven't broken up with Henry." Betty said, "He and Aiden just need time to figure out what they're going to do about Charlie. Without me around." Daniel gave her a critical look.

"Do you really think that's better for both of them? Or for either of them?" Daniel asked, "Can this be good for you? Look at you; you're ready to take anyone's head off who looks at you wrong today!" Daniel said.

"I can't Daniel….I CAN'T!" Betty said, "I can't sit by and watch Charlie win again. Who knows what will happen when she shows up in town this time."

"Hey, weren't you the one who said you needed to fight for what's important?" Daniel asked.

"There's no fight left Daniel. Charlie's already won. She'll always have a tie to Henry. She'll always be Aiden's mother. What do I have to compete with that?" Betty said. Daniel stood up and crossed over to Betty. He hunched down in front of her until she looked at him.

"Your love Betty, that's what you have that Charlie doesn't. Henry loves YOU, not Charlie. That's where your strength to fight comes from." Daniel smiled at Betty.

"Now, I want you to take the rest of the day off." Daniel said, pulling her to her feet and steering her towards her desk.

"But the layout for the upcoming shoots….."

"Will get done by the end of the day." Daniel said, "You just go home. Get some rest; take a walk, clear your head. I don't want to see you back in here until tomorrow." Daniel said mock-stern. Betty smiled weakly and saluted Daniel.

"Yes, Boss." She said as she left the office. Daniel watched her go with a small smile on his face as he turned to go into his office.

Henry sat on his couch, phone in his hand, trying to figure out exactly what to say to Betty. The past four days had been pure torture. He'd gone to work each morning with his feet dragging and his heart heavy. Aiden had been quiet and despondent since Betty had left their apartment. Henry knew he looked as bad as Aiden felt especially since Henry had talked to the lawyer.

Charlie's lawyer seemed nice enough. He indicated that Charlie had married an older man about two years after she'd left him. Her husband had quickly wanted children, so Charlie hurried up and had gotten pregnant. Their son was only two, but Charlie had broken down and told her husband about her first son. According to the lawyer, all Charlie wanted was to try and mend fences with Henry and spend some time with Aiden.

Henry didn't care about Charlie in the least anymore. She was only Aiden's biological mother, and even that was a stretch. Henry's feelings for her had died in Tucson years ago. Betty was the only one for him now, and he wanted to call her and remind her of that. He dialed her apartment, only to get her answering machine. As the beep sounded after her greeting Henry said;

"Betty, Hi it's Henry. I need to talk to you. I want to talk to you. Aiden misses you. I miss you." Henry whispered, "Please call me back. We'll be in all evening. Thanks. I love you, bye!" Henry hung up, not knowing that as Betty's machine rewound, the tape snagged and broke. The light clicked off on Betty's machine as the recorder switched itself off.

Betty finally made it home an hour later, after the subway was delayed because of the weather. As she shrugged off her chilly, damp clothes, she glanced over at the answering machine. No flashing light, she thought sadly as she dropped her clothes into the hamper. She had been hoping that Henry would have called by now. Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, she found a towel and began to towel dry her hair. Satisfied, she found her umbrella and a heavy jacket, combed out her hair and headed back out the door. She had only one destination in mind for tonight.

Henry wiped his hands on a dish towel as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. Aiden had still been quiet at dinner, but Henry had told him at dinner that he'd called Betty and that maybe she would stop by tonight. Henry walked out of the kitchen to check on Aiden. He was quietly reading his book propped up on pillows in his bed. Henry smiled at the little boy oblivious to anything but the characters in his book. A knock at the door startled Henry. He strode to the door. As he sprung the locks he grinned widely.

"I was hoping you'd come by……." He said.

He froze in place, smile still on his face.

TBC…………..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: Again thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Thanks much for all your kind words and support!!

Henry stood staring at the person standing on his doorstep. Six years hadn't changed Charlie very much. Her hair was cut shorter into a chin length bob, but her eyes were just as cold as they were the last time he'd looked into them. She had put on a few pounds since her second child, but to Henry she almost looked like a stranger. Charlie went to throw her arms around his neck, but Henry quickly stopped her.

"Charlie, this isn't some social call like you've been gone on vacation for a few days. Please don't expect things to be like they were." Henry said. Charlie narrowed her eyes at Henry. She hadn't really expected him to welcome her with open arms, but this Henry was much chillier than she thought he would be.

"Henry, I just wanted to stop by and talk; maybe see Aiden." Charlie said.

"Ok, fine we can talk here in the living room. Aiden is reading and I'm not going to disturb him." Henry said, motioning for her to come in. As she seated herself on the couch she asked:

"So, how long have you been back here?" Charlie asked.

"Just a few months." Henry said, "It's taken a little getting used to for Aiden. He's made a lot of friends though and he seems to have adjusted well." Henry said.

"What about Betty?" Charlie said.

"What about her?" Henry said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Don't get all upset Henry; I was just wondering if Betty's met Aiden yet?" Charlie asked.

"Yes she has, and yes they get along great." Henry said. Charlie and Henry sat looking at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Henry indicated Aiden's room with his head.

"You're welcome to go see him. Just don't be surprised if he doesn't pay much attention to you. He really gets into his books." Henry said with a small smile. Charlie walked past Henry and stood just out of sight of the doorway to Aiden's room. She looked at her son reclining on his bed reading as Henry came up behind her.

"He looks just like you." Charlie said.

"I know. He's a really terrific little boy Charlie." Henry whispered, motioning for her to follow him. They walked back to the living room and Henry offered her a spot on the couch. As she sat, Henry took up a spot in the chair across from the couch. Henry tried not to look at Charlie suspiciously but he couldn't stop the words that left his mouth.

"Charlie, what are you really doing here? Your note you left in Tucson sounded pretty final and if you're here to cause trouble……."

"Henry, I just wanted to see Aiden." Charlie said, "Is it my fault you look so handsome? I just wanted to know that you both were doing ok."

"As you can see, we're both just fine." Henry said.

"Well that's good." Charlie said, "Now I can move forward to my life knowing that you and Aiden are taken care of. Do you think I could come see him tomorrow?"

"I think that would be all right." Henry said, "How long are you planning on staying in town?"

"Only for a few days, but I really need a favor; I've got a hotel room for tonight, but it's booked for the next few nights. Do you think maybe I could sleep here for a night?" Charlie asked. Henry hesitated; on the one hand, the idea had all the makings of a disaster, on the other this was Charlie. It would give her time to spend with Aiden and would virtually ensure she got the hint that he was committed to Betty. He would just sleep with his bedroom door locked. He just hoped Betty would understand.

Betty sat in her father's living room, stuffed from dinner. She couldn't remember feeling so full in a long time. As she watched her father drying the last of the dinner dishes, she thought of Henry. She hoped that he and Aiden were doing all right. Ignacio hung up the dish towel and walked into his living room, sitting next to his daughter. Hilda and Justin were watching television not paying them any attention as he turned to his youngest daughter.

"Mi hija, something is bothering you. Tell your old father what's troubling you." Ignacio said comfortingly.

"Dad, Charlie's been looking for Henry and Aiden. Specifically Aiden. I'm scared Dad. What if she tries to take Aiden? What if Aiden decides to go live with her? That would kill Henry. What if Henry decides to try again with Charlie?" Betty whispered, tears filling her eyes. Ignacio pulled his daughter into a hug, talking to her as he had done many times when she was a child.

"Betty, Henry loves you. No one could look at him and not see that in his eyes. His Aiden seems like a very smart boy and devoted to Henry. He hasn't had a chance to know his mother because she took his chance from him. Don't sell that little boy short, he sounds much smarter than people think. And as far as you my little Betty, if he hasn't realized already what a tremendous gift you are, then he is not deserving of your love." Ignacio said, hugging Betty close. Betty hugged her father tightly as they watched Hilda and Justin watching Fashion Television.

Henry walked Charlie to the door as he bid her goodbye. She promised to come back tomorrow night and have dinner with them. If she was going to be staying here for a night or two, Henry wanted her to interact with Aiden some before he explained who she was. He wanted Aiden to be as comfortable as he could with his mother. As he opened the door for Charlie, Henry felt compelled to finalize things with her.

"Charlie, I want you to know I'm letting you stay here only for Aiden's sake. I think it's important that the two of you have some kind of relationship, but I love Betty now and nothing is going to change that." Henry said as he wished her goodnight. As Charlie walked outside into the cool night air his words echoed in her head.

Nothing is going to change that…. We'll just see about that, Charlie thought as she began turning an idea over in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Aiden walked along with his daddy holding his hand and the new lady walking beside them. Aiden had heard his daddy call her Charlie last night. This morning she had shown up at their apartment and tried to smile at him when daddy let her in. Henry had sat down Aiden and tried to explain to him as he ate his breakfast that Charlie was actually his mommy. Aiden had looked from Henry to Charlie and back again, his face a mixture of confusion and shock.

"But I thought mommy left when I was little?" Aiden had asked. Charlie bent down and looked at him.

"I did, but I wanted to come back and see you." Charlie said smiling. Aiden didn't know if it was wrong to feel the way he did, but he didn't really like his mommy. She didn't seem real to him, like Betty was. Betty would get down in the dirt and help him find rocks and other shiny stuff and play pirates and dragons with him. Mommy/Charlie wouldn't even give him a hug. Aiden missed Betty. Betty had a pretty voice when she read him his bedtime stories, and daddy was always smiling when Betty was around. Mommy/Charlie didn't smile, and daddy always looked upset when he talked to her. As they approached the Meade Building, Aiden stopped on the sidewalk.

"Daddy, let's go see Betty!" Aiden cried happily. Henry looked at Charlie. She looked away angrily as Henry smiled at his son.

"Aiden, Betty is probably working. We'll come back another time." Henry said. He went to take Aiden's hand but Aiden pulled away from him, running into the Meade Building. Henry shouted after him. Henry turned around to Charlie.

"Stay here. I don't want to upset her." He said and dashed after Aiden.

Betty had just stepped off the elevator when she felt something solid wrap around her legs, causing her to stumble. As she pitched forward, a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked down to see Aiden's arms wrapped around her legs and Henry grasping her arms.

"Henry!" Betty exclaimed.

"Betty!" Yelled Aiden. Betty disentangled his arms from her legs and scooped him up into a big bear hug. She looked at Henry over Aiden's shoulder. That smile that he seemed to smile just for her broke out over his face. She felt herself blushing as Henry reached forward and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Hi." Henry said quietly. They looked at one another for a moment, Henry's fingers grazing the skin on her cheek. Betty turned into him as his hand opened and began to caress her skin. Her lips parted and they took a step towards one another before Betty registered another voice.

"Aiden, you scared us running off like that!" Charlie said, "Oh, hello Betty."

"Charlie." Betty acknowledged. Betty set Aiden down as she hurriedly grabbed her purse. Henry turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, can you give us a minute?" Henry asked. Charlie looked at the three of them standing together looking like a perfect family before she nodded and went to stand by the door. Henry turned back to Betty.

"Betty" "Henry"….. They laughed. "You go first." Henry said.

"Henry I just wanted to say that I've missed you. Both of you." Betty said.

"Aiden and I have missed you too. Look, Charlie is leaving tomorrow. We've talked about things and she's decided it's better just to be a friend to Aiden right now than his mom, so would you come over for dinner tomorrow? Nothing fancy, just the three of us?" Henry asked hopefully. Betty bit her bottom lip as Henry watched her, waiting. Finally she looked up at him and nodded. Henry relaxed and began to breathe again as she smiled up at him.

"Ok, then. See you about six?" Henry said. Betty smiled and nodded. She hugged Aiden one more time, and then turned to go to her subway. Aiden smiled up at his daddy as they headed back to Mommy/Charlie.

Later that night as Charlie tucked Aiden into bed, she casually asked him about Betty. He really liked her, he told Charlie. She was nice and funny and she made daddy smile. Charlie held her tongue as Aiden told her that Betty was coming over for dinner tomorrow. Aiden told her that daddy had been very happy that Betty was coming over. As she pulled the covers up to his chin, Charlie put a finger over her lips and made Aiden promise not to tell daddy that Charlie knew Betty was coming over. Charlie told Aiden she had a BIG surprise for Betty.

None of them knew just how big it would be.

Charlie had been standing outside Henry's in the pouring rain since five. He was too busy cooking and cleaning to even notice she'd been there. She had originally told him she was catching an early flight so he wouldn't be suspicious. She had taken her bags to the airport early then jumped back into a cab and headed back to Henry's. By tonight, she wouldn't even need her bags anymore, once her plan was put into motion. Charlie walked up the steps and knocked on Henry's door.

"Charlie…what……" Henry said. Charlie brushed past Henry and stood inside the living room.

"I wanted to come back and say goodbye to Aiden, but I got caught out in the rain. Can I borrow a towel?" Charlie asked. Henry sighed but agreed as Charlie headed towards the bathroom. Henry left the door ajar as he finished setting the table. He was fixing the candles into their holders as Charlie walked out of the bathroom. She had changed clothes and was only wearing one of his button-down shirts. Her hair was damp and wild. Henry's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Henry asked, "Betty will be here any minute."

"Really Henry? With all this rain?" Charlie asked, walking seductively towards him. She twined her arms around his shoulders as Aiden walked into the room.

"Daddy, where's Betty?" Aiden asked. Charlie pulled Henry's head closer as he heard a gasp from the doorway. Betty stood there, glasses fogged; staring at the couple and the position they were in.

"Betty.." Henry said, pulling Charlie's hands from around his neck. "Betty this….."

"Isn't what it looks like?" Betty said numbly.

"Well, maybe it is." Charlie said, "after all I have been staying here the last two nights." Henry closed his eyes as Betty's shocked gasp hit his ears.

"Is that true?" Betty asked, jealously creeping into her words. Henry couldn't look at her. Charlie looked triumphant as Henry's silence told Betty everything she needed to know. Without another look back, she turned and ran from the apartment. Betty heard Henry shouting after her, and then fled out his front door. Aiden watched Betty run out, and then followed after her.

"Aiden, stop!" Henry yelled as Aiden chased down the street after Betty. Betty sobbed all the way down the street, pushing people out of her way. As she approached the corner, she heard Aiden's voice calling after her.

"Betty." Aiden huffed out of breath.

"Aiden, sweetie go on back home. Your daddy will be worried." Betty cried.

"Betty, don't go!" Aiden pleaded, " I want you to be my mommy." Betty looked down at Henry's adorable son. She wiped her glasses as she saw Henry getting ready to leave his apartment after her. She ruffled Aiden's hair. She pushed Aiden gently back towards his house.

"Aiden, please go! I can't……" Betty let out a cry as she dashed into the street. No one could stop what happened next. A car, pushing forward to make the yellow light, never even slowed. Betty glanced back at Aiden as she suddenly felt an agonizing pain in her back and legs. She felt like she was flying as the ground rushed up to meet her. Then blackness. Aiden's scream of terror carried down the street as Henry pushed past Charlie, seeing the car and the impact. As he dashed down the stairs, he could still hear Aiden screaming. As he approached the corner, he saw Aiden kneeling in the middle of the street beside a body. Henry stopped in his tracks halfway up the block. His eyes were taking in what his brain and his heart were refusing to. A woman's legs, similar to Betty's, sprawled in the street. Refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Oh my God! BETTY!!" Henry cried. He ran to Aiden, picking up the boy and burying his face in his shoulder. Father and son cried together as they heard the sound of sirens wailing along in the distance.

TBC………………….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

To all the ladies at I-C who've reviewed this, THANKS!!!! You ladies rock!!!! Everyone here at who's reviewed, a big THANKS to you too!!!

4 Hours Later

Henry sat underneath the harsh fluorescent glare of the Emergency Room lights at the hospital holding Aiden tightly in his lap. The ambulance ride that seemed to take hours had been mercifully over in a few minutes. Henry had shielded Aiden all the way to the hospital. He knew his son would never forget seeing Betty's accident, but Aiden didn't need to see the bloodied and broken body of his friend laying on the pavement. Henry couldn't shake the images of her from his mind. Betty had landed on the concrete hard, one leg twisted and obviously broken. Her face had been bruised and bloody, and even her glasses had flown off her face from the impact. Henry had found the bent red frames next to her and clutched the broken frames in his hand, sobbing in earnest as Aiden tightened his hold on his daddy's neck.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Aiden whimpered, "Is Betty going to be all right?" Henry had no words of comfort for the five year old, so he settled for stroking Aiden's soft hair and whispering to the child. Across from him Justin and Santos sat, Santos' arm around his son. Hilda was pacing back and forth down the linoleum hallway and Ignacio sat to Henry's right, his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes red from crying. Henry cleared his throat and looked over at Betty's father.

"Mr. Suarez, I am so sorry for what happened. This is all my fault." Henry said hoarsely, "If Charlie hadn't been there and did what she did then Betty..." Ignacio stopped Henry with a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry...son...you couldn't have known this would happen. I'm sure Betty doesn't blame you. It was just an accident." Ignacio said, patting Henry's shoulder.

"I just can't believe this happened." Henry said, "I love her, I should have protected her better! She's laying in the hospital and she could...and it's all because of me." Henry said, his voice rising in anguish. Ignacio grasped Henry by the shoulder and shook him gently.

"Henry, that's enough!" Ignacio said firmly, "Stop all that right now. Betty and Aiden both need you to be strong right now. Betty's going to pull through this."

"She has to." Henry whispered, "She's the only one for me."

More than six hours had passed since Betty had been brought in. Henry remembered the EMT's who had worked on her on the way to the hospital said they thought she could have serious internal injuries. Henry's mind was working on autopilot, his brain reciting the same mantra:

She can't die. His Betty can't die.

He became aware of Hilda standing in front of him. She held out her arms and took a sleeping Aiden from him. She crooned softly in his ear like Betty did as Santos and Justin spread their coats down on the lumpy couch in the waiting area. Hilda smiled as she covered Aiden with Betty's jacket. Aiden smiled in his sleep and snuggled down underneath Betty's jacket. Henry gazed over at his son for a long time, watching his peaceful face. Henry excused himself for a moment and walked outside the ER. He looked up at the black night sky. 8,479: the exact number of stars visible from earth on an ideal night. He looked up at the stars, coldly winking from millions of miles away. Henry had never been particularly religious, but staring up at the created universe above his head, he decided he needed to talk to whomever held Betty's life in their hands.

"I know, I made a mistake." Henry sighed, "I took for granted that she would always be here. I forgot what a precious gift she is to me." Henry choked up but continued, "But if you could see your way clear to sending her back, I promise I'll make it up to her. My son needs her. I need her. I don't want to live without her anymore." Henry said as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He replaced his glasses just as he heard Hilda calling for him. The doctor was here. Henry turned and headed back to the Emergency Room.

Betty looked around the MODE offices and realized that something was wrong. Not only was there no furniture in any of the offices she'd walked through, but there was absolutely no one here. Betty looked around as she tried to find someone, anyone who would tell her what was going on. She circled around the reception area, but Amanda was nowhere to be seen. No big surprise there, Betty thought. She headed for her desk but once again, no furniture and no Daniel. Betty glanced around in frustration at her office. Someone had to be playing a joke on her again she thought, but even this was too over the top for even Marc. As she slowly circled the room, Betty became aware of a noise behind her.

"Betty..." Betty whirled around but no one was there. She walked into Daniel's office. Again, nothing was in there.

"Betty..." Betty turned behind her to the voice. She couldn't see anyone. Betty's heart started to race as she ran from the MODE offices. She had to go home. Her dad would explain what had happened. 

Henry arrived back in the Emergency Room just as the doctor was assembling the family together. Aiden was still sleeping peacefully as the doctor motioned them all to sit.

"Mr. Suarez, I am Doctor Devera Rochon. I am the one who operated on your daughter." The doctor said kindly.

"Dr. Rochon, how is Betty? I mean, how bad is she hurt?" Iganacio asked. The adults looked at one another anxiously. Dr. Rochon looked at each of them.

"Betty is in critical condition. She's going to be taken up to ICU in just a few minutes. Betty's surgery went well. She has a broken leg which we've set, and three broken ribs." Henry gasped aloud as the doctor continued, "she had some internal bleeding which we repaired and stablized. The biggest problem for Betty right now is her head injury." Dr. Rochon said.

"Head injury?" Hilda said as Santos took her hand, "well how bad is it?"

"Betty suffered a serious concussion as a result of her fall. The concussion itself will heal. However, the trauma that her brain suffered in the fall has caused massive swelling in her brain. We went in and relieved some of the swelling after we stopped her bleeding, but I'm afraid we may not have gone in in time to keep her from having permanent damage." Dr. Rochon looked around sadly.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Henry asked, "Will she have...brain damage...?" Henry asked.

"We're not sure right now. The next few days will tell us more. She's young and she's a fighter, so that is to her advantage. Unfortunately with this kind of brain injury, there's always a possibility that there may be amnesia and memory loss." Dr. Rochon said. Henry and the other adults looked at the doctor as her words sank in. "When will Aunt Betty wake up?" Justin asked.

"That's hard to say. Her body's been through a lot right now and it and her mind needs to rest. The best guess I can give you is whenever Betty is ready to wake up." Dr. Rochon said. The nurse assistant came up to her.

"Dr. Rochon, Ms. Suarez is in her room now." She said. Dr. Rochon thanked her and turned to the family. She smiled at each of them. "You all may go on up. ICU is on the 5th floor. Only one family member at a time and only ten minutes each." The doctor reminded them. Hilda hugged Santos as Ignacio pulled Henry and Justin in for a hug. As they embraced, Henry sent up a wordless prayer of thanks. The first step was always the hardest.

But Betty was still alive!!!!

Betty stood inside her father's house, looking around worriedly. She couldn't hear any sounds of Ignacio cooking, or Hilda and Justin watching television. She turned around in the living room,  
trying to hear any sounds from her family. But the house was eerily quiet. She walked upstairs and looked around. No one was here. She walked into her old bedroom; it looked the same as the day she moved out. Her comforter was spread neatly over her bed, stuffed animals and pictures still in the same places. She picked up an old day planner and leafed through it. Today was her friend Teri's birthday. She would have to remember to pick up a card for her. As she flipped through the calendar, she heard the voice again, the one from MODE.

"Betty..." Betty turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She swallowed hard to find her voice.

"Mama?" Betty said.

"Mi Hija..." Rosa said. Betty stood and walked towards her mother. She stopped a few feet in front of what must be her first hallucination. She reached out to her mother, then stopped short.

"Mom, I don't understand. What's going on? What are you doing here? And where exactly are we"  
Betty said. Rosa smiled Betty's smile and motioned towards Betty's bed.

"Come Mi hija, sit. I'll try to explain." Rosa said.

Henry was the last to go in and see Betty. He stayed downstairs with Aiden until the rest of the family had time to visit. Hilda, Justin and Ignacio all wore equally grim faces as they approached him. Hilda smiled a tired smile as she walked up to Henry.

"I'll stay here with Aiden, you go on up and see her." Hilda said, touching his shoulder. She gave him Betty's room number as she walked over and sat down next to Aiden. Henry's thoughts were a jumble as he rode the elevator to the fifth floor. He walked down the hall to Betty's room and pushed open the door. The hiss and beep of machines greeted him as he walked over to her bed. Tears sprang to his eyes as he moved a chair next to her bed and sat down. Henry gently took her hand.

The bruises on Betty's face stood out ugly and livid against her pale skin. She looked different laying there without her glasses on. Henry gently stroked her hand for a few minutes. When he spoke, his voice sounded loud in the stillness of the room.

"Betty, I've done a lot of thinking sitting here waiting to see you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I wanted to say something inspirational to make you open your eyes and look at me. I wanted to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and to make a family together with Aiden. I wanted to say so much,  
but now that I'm here, looking at your beautiful face bruised and swollen, and your body laying here broken and battered, I can't think of anything else but that I'm to blame for where you are." Henry said brokenly.

"I've always been a stand-up guy, the one everyone knows will always do the right thing." Henry paused, bringign her fingers to his lips and kissing them. He took a deep breath and prayed for the courage to continue.

"I can't sit by, I WON'T sit by any longer and be the cause of such hurt for you anymore. I love you so much it hurts sometimes just to look at you. But this is all I have given you for so many years. Hurts and second bests.  
You deserve so much more than that from someone that loves you. And I do love you Betty Suarez, more than you'll ever know. But I'm letting you go. I can't take the chance that Charlie or Walter or the man in the moon might come back in five or ten years and cause a worse accident next time. You mean so much more to me than that, and I..." Henry broke down then, resting his head on the bed railing. He took some deep breaths, then gently reached up and stroked Betty's hair.

"I love you Betty Suarez. I will never stop loving you. Not now, not when I'm dead and gone. Don't ever forget that." Henry said as he squeezed her hand and kissed her goodbye one last time. Henry quickly left the room. He rode the elevator down in silence. When he reached Betty's family, he paused before picking up Aiden.

"You're the best medicine for Betty right now." Henry said, "She's going to need you more than ever when she wakes up. Just love her the way you always do and make sure she's happy." Hilda's eyes widened.

"Henry, she needs you too. She loves you and that little boy more than..." Hilda stopped as Henry shook his head.

"No, she doesn't need me. All I do is put her in the hospital. And break her heart." Henry whispered sadly as he bent down and picked up his sleeping son. Hilda and Ignacio watched as Henry gently carried Aiden out of the hospital, the doors quietly shutting behind them. Hilda turned to her father.

"Papi...we've got to..." Hilda started but Ignacio shook his head.

"Mi hija, he needs time. He's carrying all the guilt for Betty's accident. Henry thinks it's all his fault. No, we can't go after him. He just needs some time."

"All they both need is time." Ignacio said as Hilda put her arms around her father and cried.

TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I'm trying to finish this up so I can start on another fic, so chapters may be coming more quickly. Thanks again for all the reviews!!

Betty sat down next to her mother on her old bed. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was sitting here talking to her mother. She fingered the comforter absently as she looked at Rosa.

"Betty my sweet girl, do you remember what happened before you got here?" Rosa asked. Betty tried to think back to earlier that day. She could remember seeing MODE and talking to someone, but her memories felt like they were wrapped in cotton. She shook her head at her mother. Rosa took Betty's hand in hers.

"Mi hija, you are in the in-between. The place between life and death. This is your mind's way of telling you that it is not your time to go yet." Rosa said. Betty felt her mother's soft hand in hers as she spoke.

"But mom, why am I here? I don't remember what happened." Betty said. Rosa nodded and stood up.

"Follow me. I will show you." Rosa said.

Betty followed her mother outside the house and down the street. Betty felt peaceful as she walked along the city streets with Rosa. After what seemed like only a few minutes, they were down the street from Henry's apartment as they approached a crowd gathered in the middle of the street, surrounding someone on the ground. Rosa walked Betty up to the edge of the circle of people. Betty gasped at what she saw. It was HER, lying in the middle of the street. Betty knew to her own eyes she looked almost dead. She saw Henry holding Aiden's head against his shoulder sobbing, Betty's broken glasses in his hand. She looked at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"That's me!" Betty exclaimed, "but how did..." Rosa pointed back up the street where Betty could see Charlie standing on Henry's steps, still clad in his button down. The memories of what happened rushed upon Betty and she stumbled back away from the crowd.

Betty standing in Henry's doorway.

Charlie's arms around Henry's neck.

Running down the street, Aiden chasing behind her.

Betty's stomach rolled as she took a step towards Henry and Aiden. Rosa's firm grip stopped her.

"Betty, they can't see you or hear you." Rosa said, "You're looking at something that's already happened." Betty watched as an ambulance pulled up. The crowd parted as they quickly loaded her onto a stretcher, Henry following her body into the ambulance as the sirens started and the vehicle pulled away. Betty looked over at her mother.

"Mama, I can't do this!" Betty cried, "Everyone is going to be hurting. Make this stop, please Mom!" Rosa shook her head and took Betty's hand again.

"Mi hija, I cannot. Only you have the power to stop this." Rosa said. She walked in the direction the ambulance headed as Betty slowly followed.

Betty's eyes slowly adjusted to the red neon above the Emergency Room doors as Rosa approached the hospital. Her mother turned and beckoned to her as Betty followed her inside. She and Rosa drifted past the other patients and families waiting for treatment or news of their loved ones. Betty rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and followed her mother down the hall. The door pushed open as Betty walked into the room. Rosa stood at the foot of her bed as Betty approached the figure sitting in the chair holding her hand. Henry was crying openly as he spoke to her. Betty's heart swelled as she listened to Henry telling her how much he loved her. As Betty reached out to touch Henry's shoulder, she froze as she heard Henry's tone change. He was telling her goodbye!!! He thought the accident was his fault!!

"Oh mom," Betty said sadly, "Henry thinks this was his fault. But it isn't...it's just something that happened."

"I know dearest, but Henry's heart is too full to comprehend that. His love for you is now tempered with guilt for feeling like he did this to you and caused you hurt." Rosa sighed. Betty stared at her mother in shock.

"You know how Henry feels?" Betty asked. Rosa smiled at her daughter.

"Betty, just because my body is no longer with you does not mean I am not. I have always been with you. I knew you and Walter were not meant to be. Walter is a kind man, but he is not your soul mate. I was with you when you met Henry and began to fall in love with him. I was there as your heart broke when Charlie appeared in his life, and I was there when Charlie separated you two." Rosa said, "I know the fear that keeps you lying here in this hospital room unable to open your eyes and reunite you with your Henry."

"Mom?" Betty said.

"Betty, I was terrified when I left Mexico with your father. I knew that he had killed my first husband, but your father was such a powerful force that I couldn't refuse him or my heart. I knew that your grandmother did not want me to marry him, but my heart refused to listen to anything but my Ignacio and his promises for a better life. And I did have a better life. I had you and Hilda, my two dearest gifts. But fear is a powerful enemy Betty. Fear will keep you from following your dreams. Fear will keep you from taking a chance. And your fear, the fear of Charlie, will keep you a prisoner in this hospital while Henry suffers each day without you with only his guilt to cling to." Rosa said, putting her arm around Betty's shoulders. Betty watched as Henry kissed her forehead and quickly walked out of the room.

"Henry, wait! You can't leave me! This isn't your fault." Betty cried as she ran after him. She chased him down the hallway to the elevator. She tried to touch his arm to stop him, but her hand met empty air. Henry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes as he entered the elevator. Betty felt him looking right through her as he looked at her hospital room door one last time before the doors closed on him.

"NO!! Henry, come back!" Betty screamed as she sank to the cold floor in front of the elevator. Rosa walked up to her daughter and stood over her.

"Betty, mi hija valiente I must go now. I cannot go any farther with you. Be strong my sweet baby girl." Rosa said.

"Mom, wait don't go. I can't do this without you." Betty cried.

"Yes you can." Rosa said as Betty stood, "you have the strength, you just need to remember that. The love that you and Henry have is stronger than any Charlie, any obstacle put in your way. And I'll never be gone Betty. When you feel the spring rain on your face, I will be there. When you see a shooting star on a perfect night, I will be there." Rosa said as she hugged Betty. Betty hugged her mother for a moment. As she felt Rosa's arms slip from around her, Betty realized her mother was gone. Betty turned and walked back to her hospital room.

For three days Hilda and Ignacio sat at Betty's bedside, each taking turns sitting up with her. They would alternate; one would go home, shower and put on fresh clothes while the other sat vigilant by Betty. Neither of them knew when she would wake up, IF she would wake up, but neither of them wanted to be gone for even a second. Both of them knew Betty would need them once she DID wake up.

Henry had called the past few days, checking for any progress on Betty. Hilda had been too mad at him to do more than thrust the phone to her father whenever she heard his voice. Ignacio had reported that so far there had been no changes to Betty's condition. Henry sounded depressed and exhausted every time Ignacio talked to him. After hanging up from the most recent Henry call, Ignacio turned to his oldest daughter.

"Hilda, that was very rude of you." Ignacio said, "Henry is trying..."

"Trying to break Betty's heart again!" Hilda said. Ignacio shushed her as Hilda continued in a low voice.

"Betty needs him here Papi." Hilda said, "I can't believe Henry is such a coward..."

"Hilda." Ignacio said sternly, "remember when Santos had been shot and his family didn't come to the hospital for a long time?" Hilda grudgingly nodded.

"Henry is not a coward. While I may not agree with him not being here for Betty, Henry deserves more from us than just beating him up when he's not here to defend himself. Don't forget mi hija that he and Aiden had to watch Betty get hit by that car." Ignacio finished. Just as Hilda opened her mouth to reply, a painful groan sounded from the bed.

"Betty?" Hilda said jumping from her chair.

"Mi hija?" Ignacio exclaimed. Betty slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. As her eyes fell on her sister and her father, she croaked out one word through her dry vocal cords.

"Henry."

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

See A/N from previous chapters.

Three weeks later

Betty sat on the couch at her father's house, her leg propped up in a chair. She listened as she got Henry's answering machine again, the same flat greeting.

"Sorry we're not home to take your call. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you soon."

Betty hung up the phone in frustration. Henry had not "been home" since she had been released from the hospital. She had been staying at her father's since the hospital absolutely forbid her to be alone because of her head injury. She was released only after promising Dr. Rochon she would stay with her family in case something happened. Betty had been cleared to start walking around on her leg only a few days before with crutches. Betty gave a small chuckle as she had quickly learned how to maneuver with them, her usual klutzyness gone. Hilda had called Daniel and the staff at MODE when she was in the hospital and since she'd been back at her father's, Daniel had called to check on her everyday. The last time she had talked to him, Daniel had told her that Marc and Amanda had asked about her. Betty's heart warmed at the thought of Marc and Amanda checking on her, albeit through Daniel. Betty had made Daniel promise that neither he nor anyone at MODE was to tell Henry where Betty was, should he come by and ask.

So far, apparently, he hadn't.

Betty looked up as Hilda walked into the living room, a glass of milk in her hand. Hilda handed it to Betty as she sat down next to her. Betty looked down at the glass for a moment, then set it down on the table angrily. Hilda jumped.

"Jeez Betty, what's wrong with you today?" Hilda snapped. The sisters at least were back to normal.

"I'm through listening to Henry's answering machine avoid me. It's time I did something about this." Betty said, her eyes glittering angrily behind her new glasses.

"Well it's about time." Hilda said, "what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to go see Henry, and this time there won't be any running away. But I need your help. We need an ally Hilda.  
And I'm going to tell you just where to find him." Betty said. Thirty minutes later, Hilda was on her way out the door as Betty grabbed the phone once again. She dialed the familiar number for MODE.

"MODE offices, Amanda Tanen speaking."

"Amanda, it's Betty... I'm fine. Yes, I can walk on my leg now. No, I'm not trying out for Pirates of Penzance ...Amanda...AMANDA!" Betty yelled into the phone, "I'm seizing my inner MODE girl and I need your help. Can you come over here? Forty minutes...great. Oh stop by the closet and get me something seductive to wear... Amanda, I said seductive, not slutty..." Betty said into the phone. She gave Amanda her father's address and hung up with a smile on her face.

Operation Accountant Ambush had begun.

Hilda walked quickly to the spot in Central Park that Betty had told her to go to. She scanned the children's faces playing there until she found the dark headed boy she'd been looking for. She held up her hand and shouted;

"Aiden!" Aiden turned at the sound of his name and ran over to Hilda, wrapping his arms tightly around her legs.

"Miss Hilda!" Aiden squealed. He let go of her legs and looked up at her seriously.

"How is Betty?" Aiden asked, " Daddy won't talk about her. He just comes home from work and looks outside the window. Sometimes I hear him crying and last night I saw him throw a glass in the sink and break it." Hilda sighed. She'd been too hard on Henry. She smiled down at Aiden as she hugged him to her.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about."Hilda said as she bent down next to Aiden's ear, "can you keep a secret"  
She whispered to him as he nodded.

"Betty's going to come and see your daddy." Hilda said as Aiden's eyes lit up, "but she wants to surprise him. Can you help me?" Hilda asked as Aiden giggled and nodded again.

"Ok then, here's what we're going to do..." Hilda said as she guided Aiden to Betty's spot on the grass.

Amanda's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at Betty. They stood in Ignacio's living room, marveling at the transformation Amanda had given Betty. Amanda had brought a flirty lavender skirt, the hem falling to just below Betty's knees. She'd added a soft, silky white button down blouse tiny pearl buttons. Amanda had softly curled Betty's hair until it fell in soft waves around her face. Light flattering makeup had transformed Betty into a vision. Amanda sighed as she looked down at Betty's leg. She couldn't do anything about the big honking cast on her leg, but Amanda had a feeling Henry wouldn't even notice. She just hoped the little geek appreciated all her efforts.

"Betty, you look amazing." Amanda said truthfully.

"You think so?" Betty said with a smile.

"Yeah, your inner MODE girl is on!!" Amanda laughed, "Henry's going to lose his pocket protector when he sees you"  
Betty let out a shout of laughter as her cell phone rang.

"The junior accountant is on board. The big auditor is on his way to pick him up." Betty heard Hilda say. Betty laughed.

"OK... meet you at MODE in thirty minutes." Betty said, closing her cell phone. Amanda walked to the door.

"Good luck Betty. I really mean that." Amanda said. Betty hugged her quickly as Amanda pulled away.

"Ewww...geekiness all over me." Amanda said with a wink as she left. Betty smiled as Amanda left, then grabbed the phone to call a cab.

Henry sat in his bedroom, staring out the window. He and Aiden had stopped and picked up hamburgers and fries for dinner. Aiden had been in an unusually buoyant mood. He smiled all the way home, as if he had some secret he wasn't sharing with Henry. Henry had noticed Aiden smiling a lot less lately, although Henry couldn't blame him. He didn't feel much like smiling either.

Henry missed Betty.

Henry didn't realize how much it would hurt to miss Betty. This time was worse than when he'd went to Tucson, since Betty was as close as a phone call here. He'd called the hospital daily until he'd found that she had been released over three weeks ago. The hospital wouldn't say where she had gone to stay, and calling her apartment had only gotten him a continually ringing phone. Henry had contemplated calling Ignacio or Daniel to ask about her, but the shame of how he'd left her in the hospital kept him from dialing either person. Henry could hear Aiden watching television in the living room.  
Henry paused in his musings, thinking he heard a light knocking on the front door. He listened for a moment, then shook his head. No one would be coming by tonight. Henry turned back towards the window.

Hilda knocked lightly on Henry's front door. Hilda and Betty held their breath as Aiden quietly pulled the door open.  
Hilda held a finger to her lips at Aiden as Betty hobbled into the apartment. Hilda grabbed a post-it note and wrote her address and phone number on it as Aiden dragged a small chair into the center of the living room. Aiden tiptoed to his room and grabbed his backpack that he'd secretly packed when daddy had brought him home. When Betty sat down in the chair, Hilda gave him a thumbs-up and shooed him towards Henry's bedroom. Aiden smiled at her and ran to Henry's room.

"Daddy, I'm going to spend the night with Hilda. She's here to pick me up." Aiden said. Henry looked at his son, puzzled.

"Aiden, what are you talking about?" Henry demanded.

"I invited Aiden to spend the night!" Hilda shouted from the next room, "My address and phone number are in here on the coffee table. Come on Aiden!" Aiden sprinted out of Henry's room. Henry jumped up to follow his son. As he got to the living room, the door swung shut behind them as Henry's jaw dropped at who was left in his living room. Betty sat in one of the kitchen chairs, looking absolutely...

Pissed.

Her broken leg was straight out in front of her as he took in her posture; eyes glittering dangerously, arms crossed in front of her chest. His heart began to race and his mouth went dry as Betty pinned him with her gaze.

"Nowhere to run now Henry." Betty said.

TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Betty smiled to herself as Henry looked around his living room. Betty had never seen up close the deer-in-the-headlights look, but the look on Henry's face sure came close. Betty had called Amanda in the cab on her way over and asked how part two of her plan was progressing. Amanda assured her that Marc and Daniel were scrambling around the office furiously placing calls and getting the details worked out. Amanda had whispered that Daniel had even gotten Alexis recruited to call in some favors.

Henry stood rooted to his living room carpet. He didn't know whether to rush over and kiss her, or keep his distance. She had certainly pulled out all the stops in the appearance department. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

"I came here to talk to you. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Betty said, "sit down."

Henry raised his eyebrows.

Betty raised hers, motioning to the couch with her head. Henry took a seat on the couch and looked at Betty.

"I've tried to call you for the past three weeks, ever since I woke up in the hospital. You were the first person I asked for." Betty told him. Henry started to speak, but Betty held up a hand.

"I know that what I saw that night wasn't really what I saw. I was seeing what Charlie wanted me to see. I actually feel sorry for her. She's so desperate for what we have that she would create such a sham scenario thinking she would scare me off. Well, let me tell you something Henry Grubstick, I don't scare that easily." Betty paused, letting her words sink in.

"I wanted to stay in that hospital bed after you said goodbye. I didn't have anything left to lose. I had already lost you and nothing hurt more than that. My mother was the one who helped me realize that I can't hold on to my fear anymore if I hope to have a future with you." Betty said.

"Your...mother?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Mama came to see me while I was in the hospital. She showed me what happened and that's when I remembered what led up to the accident." Betty said. Henry looked down at the floor. Betty stood up and hobbled over to the couch. Henry kept his eyes on the floor even when Betty's legs came into view.

"Henry...Henry I can't bend down. Look at me." Betty said. Henry looked up at Betty.

"Henry, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. Not yours, not Charlie's. MINE." Betty said, " I love you Henry. I know you did everything you could to try and protect me, but you can't predict anything. Nobody knows when it's time for them to go and if you spend all of your life trying to be safe, then you won't have any room for happiness. Or passion. Or love." Betty said.

"Betty... please forgive me for the things I said. I'm so sorry and I.." Henry stopped as Betty reached down and cupped Henry face in her hands, slowly shaking her head.

"No Henry, not this time." Betty said, "no more sorries. We're going to move past sorry. I want a committment from you, right here and right now. There are things we need to do and we're wasting time." Betty said as she walked back to the chair. She reached into her purse and pulled out a box and an envelope. She walked to Henry and handed them to him.  
Henry opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. He looked at them, then up at Betty.

"Betty, these are plane tickets." Henry said, "for a flight in three hours."

"Yes, I know. Did you read the destination?" Betty said. Henry scanned the tickets, then looked at Betty in confusion.

"Betty, I don't understand." Henry said frowning.

"Open the box, maybe that will help." Betty smiled. Henry turned the box over in his hands and lifted up the lid. His eyes widened as he looked at the items inside. A pair of gold cufflinks, with what looked like...

"Gerber daisies?" Henry said. Betty nodded, "read the inscription." Henry held one up to the light for a better look. Written above and below the daisies on both cufflinks were four simple words. Te quiero, mi corazon.

"Oh...Betty." Henry breathed. He looked up at Betty as his eyes stung with tears. She bent down as far as she could.

"I know it's not the usual way things are done, but this relationship was never based on the usual way things are done"  
Betty said. She took a deep breath and looked deep into Henry's eyes.

"Henry Grubstick, will you marry me?"

Daniel Meade's office at MODE was in a full panic. Three of its'associates were pacing between Daniel's inner office and Betty's desk outside. All three of them were rattling off into the receivers at breakneck speed.

"Where's the dress Christina?" Amanda yelled, "Just hurry up here with it. Our flight leaves in...damn TWO hours!"

"I don't care WHO wants that church tomorrow! I need it booked for one pm tomorrow! No, not twelve, ONE! Marc said into his phone.

"Dad...DAD...listen to me. I'm going to be there tomorrow. Can you talk to your friend? I'm doing this for someone very special Dad and it would mean a lot to me. Thanks." Daniel sighed as he hung up the phone. Amanda raced in, holding a messengered envelope.

"Here, the tickets just arrived. Where's Betty's dad?" Amanda exclaimed.

"He's on his way to the airport." Daniel said, " I talked to him earlier."

"Any word on if her plan worked?" Amanda said. Daniel shook his head.

"Nobody knows." Daniel said, "I hope so, otherwise this is going to be one heck of an expense to eat."

"Oh chill out." Amanda said, "Betty's got her MODE girl on and if she has her way, Henry will be so confused he won't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his butt." Amanda brightened as she saw Christina flying into the room, a dress bag over her arm.

"Well, come on. I've got what I'm supposed to have and now that you've rushed me into a frazzle, we've got to get to the airport or Betty won't have anything to wear but her birthday suit." Christina said hurriedly as she dashed back out the door.

"Wonderful visual for Henry I'd imagine." Amanda said as she waved goodbye to Daniel. Alexis strode into the room with Daniel's tux freshly pressed.

"Well, I just got off the phone with his mother. She must think I'm the most lunatic woman she's ever talked to, but I found a service in Tucson and there's a car on the way to pick her up." Alexis said, "Daniel do you think she's going to be able to pull this off?"

"If anyone can, it's Betty." Daniel said as he took the tux from his sister.

"I need a date." Daniel said, "How about it?" Alexis laughed and linked her arm through her brother's as they left the office together.

Hilda hurried to pay the driver as Santos grabbed Rosa and Justin ran to the trunk to grab the bags. Aiden stood on the curb as Justin handed him his backpack. Justin grunted as he lifted out the suitcases.

"Jeez mom, what did you pack in here bricks?" Justin said, heaving the suitcase to the curb. Santos handed Rosa to Hilda as he went to get a luggage cart.

"Justin, that one is your Aunt Betty's." Hilda said, "This one is mine." She lugged her suitcase out of the trunk and flung it to the curb just as Santos arrived with the cart.

"Hilda your clothes are going to be on display for everyone here if you don't stop throwing that around." Santos said as Hilda glared at him. Santos and Justin loaded the bags onto the cart and headed to check their bags. As they worked their way through security, Hilda felt Aiden grab her hand.

"Hilda, do you think this is going to work?" Aiden asked.

"Sweetie, I think everything is going to be just fine." Hilda said as she ruffled Aiden's hair. All of them made it through security without incident. As they walked to their gate, Hilda spotted her father already waiting there.

"Papi!" Hilda shouted. She ran and hugged him. As she hugged him, she whispered in his ear.

"Have you heard from Betty?" Igancio nodded.

"She said they were on their way. I don't know how Henry is holding up though." Ignacio said, "Betty said he still looks kind of dazed."

"Yeah Betty has that effect on people." Hilda said with a laugh as the family made their way to the waiting area.

Betty's phone rang as she and Henry sat in the cab rushing them to the airport. Betty answered, glancing over at Henry.  
She watched him still idly fingering the cufflinks, a dazed expression on his face. Betty heard Amanda telling her that all the details had been taken care of and everyone Betty wanted there was either on the way or getting ready to leave.  
Betty thanked Amanda and told her she would see her there. As she disconnected, she looked over again at Henry. She touched his hand that was holding the box.

"Henry, are you ready to do this?" Betty asked. No response. Betty released an angry breath and addressed the cabbie.

"Sir, can you pull over at the next corner? I'll be getting out there." Betty said. Henry's head snapped up to her.

"Driver, I'm sorry there's been a mistake. Keep going to the airport." Henry said as Betty relaxed. The cab pulled up to the airport a few minutes later. Betty paid the driver as Henry grabbed his bag he didn't remember packing. As he turned towards the entrance, something registered in his brain.

"Betty, I forgot something!" Henry said, his brain and heart finally registering what was going to happen. They had BOTH forgotten something. Something Henry wasn't about to let pass.

"Betty, go on inside and get checked in. I just have one phone call to make." Henry said.

"Henry, is everything all right?" Betty asked. She wondered if Henry was having second thoughts. She'd blindly called Henry's bluff and set this plan in motion; but what if he called her bluff? Henry walked over to Betty and gently brushed her cheek with his index finger.

"Everything is better than all right." Henry said, " I just have to make one phone call." Henry turned and walked a short distance from the entrance. Betty turned around and walked into the airport. Henry called his mother who was still somewhat confused, and got the number of her old college boyfriend. He waited impatiently as the call went through. Finally, a man's voice answered.

"Neil Cassidy."

"Mr. Cassidy, my name is Henry Grubstick. You probably don't know who I am, but you went to college with my mother Helen." Henry said as the older gentleman interrupted.

"Helen! I sure do remember her, such a sweet gal. What can I do for you Henry?" Neil said.

"Well I heard that you are the best in your particular field, and I need a favor. A huge one." Henry said.

"You've got my attention son." Neil said, "What is it I can do for you?" Henry smiled into the phone as he began to explain what he needed.

Five hours and one delay later...

Betty and Henry blissfully made their way off the plane. Henry refused to tell Betty who his mysterious call was to, just smiled that killer smile of his that Betty could feel all the way down into her toes and gently held her hand for the flight.  
As they claimed Henry's bag from the carousel, Betty saw everyone.

Hilda holding baby Rosa, Christina, Amanda, Alexis, and presumably Henry's mother stood together as Ignacio, Santos,  
Justin, Daniel, Marc and Aiden stood off in a separate group. Henry walked to his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here." Henry said.

"I can't believe I'm here either." His mother said. She looked past Henry to Betty. Betty smiled at her as Henry's mother walked up to her and hugged her.

"And you must be Henry's Betty." Henry's mother whispered in her ear.

"I am." Betty said, hugging his mother back.

"You make my son very happy." His mother said, "I'm so glad to be here."

"I'm glad you're here Mrs. Grubstick." Betty said.

"I think you should start calling me Helen." Mrs. Grubstick replied, "and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Mom." Henry groaned as the group laughed. Hilda grabbed Betty as Ignacio took Henry. Betty and Henry looked at one another as they were pulled in separate directions.

"Ok, that's enough. No more seeing each other until tomorrow." Hilda said, "Papi, make sure everyone gets their rest and make sure you get there on time. Do you have the address?"

"Yes, Mi hija. Henry will be well rested and all of us will be there." Igancio said. Henry turned quickly and rushed back to Betty. He bent his head and kissed her, all too quickly for both of them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Henry said softly, grinning down at Betty.

"You'd better." Betty replied with a grin of her own as Hilda led them to the hotel. As they passed under the exit, Betty looked up at the welcome sign above the door.

Welcome to Beautiful Las Vegas!!!

TBC... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: A very special thank you to Ginger, Xerox, Maddie, Tracy and Teri and the ladies over at I-C for the gentle nudging to include this chapter. Thanks ladies!!!

Charlie adjusted her eyes as the full-on Las Vegas sun hit her face. She strolled briskly past the stand of taxis parked by baggage claim as she headed for the dark sedan parked by itself away from the entrance. When she approached the driver's side window, the tinted window slid down a fraction as Charlie leaned towards the window.

"Do you know where they are?" Charlie asked. The driver nodded. He slid a slip of paper and a manila envelope out the window.

"That's the address of the church. Envelope has pictures of the couple." The man said. Charlie smiled into the window at the man.

"My husband's money pays you well I see." Charlie smirked, "you'll be around won't you?"

"Unless you get yourself into trouble. Then you're on your own lady." The man replied. Charlie gave the man a frosty look as she tucked the items into her purse.

"You just worry about where your retainer is coming from and let me worry about the rest." Charlie said as she strolled off to find a rental car. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the rental car desk. Marriage to an old geezer with several millions hadn't sounded like an appealing prospect to Charlie, but she soon learned it DID have its' advantages. The few millions she'd squirreled away from his bank accounts would help her and Henry start a new life. She would ship Aiden off to boarding school and then they would all live happily ever after.

As soon as she finished tying up the loose ends here in Las Vegas with Henry's little "Betty" problem, she would be completely happy again. Charlie smiled at a skycap as she pulled her sunglasses out of her purse.

Betty smiled to herself as she gazed out the window of her hotel room. The Vegas Strip was already alive with tourists milling around, taking pictures up and down the Strip. Betty gently touched her dress, freshly pressed and waiting for her to slip into. Hilda and Helen were next door still sleeping. Amanda and Christina had gone downstairs to search for breakfast. This was Betty's time to herself. She smiled as she touched the silky white material. She sat down at the vanity as she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it might be her sister or Henry's mother, Betty shouted for them to come in. She heard a woman's voice call "Flower delivery." Betty slowly hobbled into the living room to find her purse and stopped dead.

"Sorry they didn't have any pink Gerber daisies, Betty!" Charlie said, slowly walking towards her. Betty narrowed her eyes at Charlie.

"I'm through playing games with you Charlie, this ends right here. TODAY!" Betty said fiercely.

"You can count on that!" Charlie screamed, lunging for Betty.

Henry smiled as he walked into Neil Cassidy's shop. The interior was softly lit as the conditioned air felt good against the early morning heat in Vegas. Henry smiled as Neil himself came out from the workshop behind a heavy velvet curtain. The two men shook hands as Neil placed the box in Henry's hands.

"My engraver came in special to make these for you Henry. He really worked hard for you." Henry smiled as he opened the box. Henry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the beautiful pieces of jewelry. Betty's set was a white gold princess cut engagement ring, set with two round and four baguette diamonds. The wedding band was the same polished gold, with two round and six baguette diamonds set in the band. Henry held up her wedding band to the light. Engraved inside were the words:

Mi amor forever, Henry

Henry picked up his own ring, a polished white gold band set with two baguette diamonds. Inside his band read:

Mi Corazon

Henry smiled at Neil warmly.

"These are perfect. They were just what I wanted." Neil smiled back at the young man.

"Well, I sure hope your gal likes them." Neil said shaking Henry's hand.

"She will." Henry assured the older man. After pulling out his emergency credit card and paying for the rings, Henry decided to call his mom and check on how things were going. Just as he went to pull his phone from his pocket it rang. Henry put the ring box in his other pocket as he fumbled for his phone.

"Hello?" 

"Henry! It's Hilda. Call my dad and get over here quickly!" Hilda shouted into the phone. Henry grabbed the phone tightly.

"What's wrong…is it my mother? Did something happen to Betty?" Henry asked frantically.

"It's that woman….Charlie. She's in Betty's room. The doors are all locked and I can't get her to answer the door. Henry, I'm scared…what if she hurts Betty any worse than she already is?" Hilda cried.

"Hilda, call your dad and Marc. Have them meet me at your hotel. I'm on my way!" Henry said. He committed the hotel address to memory as he hurriedly flagged down a cab. As he gave the driver the address, he was filled with a white-hot anger. Henry would be damned if Charlie was going to ruin today. He was going to get rid of her once and for all, he thought as the cab sped up the Strip.

Betty circled the room, keeping a close eye on Charlie as she tried not to get cornered. Charlie had already gotten a hold of her hair and had tried to punch her in the face. Betty had quickly ducked and avoided her, but she knew with this cast on that Charlie could outmaneuver her quickly and gain the upper hand. She heard Hilda pounding on the adjoining door and tried to head for it, but Charlie was faster, blocking Betty's attempt to reach her sister.

"Betty, you all right in there?" Hilda asked.

"As good as I can be!" Betty yelled back.

"Papi is on his way Betty. Don't let that little skank corner you!" Hilda yelled through the connecting door.

"Shut up, both of you!" Charlie yelled. Betty tried to hobble around one side of Charlie, then the other. It was no use, Charlie had Betty blocked in her own room. Betty tried once more to move around Charlie, but Charlie grabbed her by the arms as she tried to move past and flung her onto the couch. Betty's cast bumped the coffee table as Charlie pounced on her. Betty tried to sit up as she heard more pounding on the front door as Charlie pinned her against the couch. Charlie punched Betty wherever she could, her words punctuating between blows.

"You…..smack……goody two shoes smack….geeky little doormat…." Charlie ranted, sitting on top of Betty so she couldn't move.

"You…hair pull……really thought you could take him punch away from me?" Charlie asked, "Now you're going to get what you deserve." 

"Not before you do!" Betty shouted.

Henry stood on the other side of Betty's door, pounding his fist on the front of it. Ignacio and Marc stood behind him as Christina and Amanda ran up the hallway.

"What the heck is going on?" Christina asked, "I can hear Betty yelling all the way from our room."

"Charlie's in there." Henry said angrily, "She must have had us followed for God knows how long."

"If that young lady hurts my Betty….." Ignacio said. Henry turned to Betty's father.

"I know sir. I'll just stand in line behind you." Henry said. Ignacio smiled at Henry as the Front Desk Manager appeared with a passkey.

"Oh look, here's our knight in shining polyester." Amanda smirked as the manager fitted the key into the lock. The door sprang open and everyone rushed in just as Betty pulled herself up from the couch and drew back her fist, slamming Charlie in the face with a right hook. Charlie screamed as the onlookers gasped at the impact. They heard the sickening crunch of broken bone as Charlie grabbed for her now-broken nose. Betty kicked her onto the floor with her good leg as Ignacio and Hilda grabbed her.

Charlie looked up at Henry from her position on the floor, blood dripping from her nose and her left eye beginning to swell. Henry's eyebrows rose as he surveyed the damage. Betty had quite a right, Henry thought. He turned to see Hilda and Ignacio supporting her as Christina ran to grab her crutches.

"Henry, she broke my nose!" Charlie sobbed. Henry stood over her, anger in his eyes. His words were venomous as he looked down at Charlie.

"Charlie, it's OVER!!!! Get that through your head! I don't ever want to see you again because if I do, I promise you your new husband's ears will be filled full of tales I'm sure you'd rather I never mention. Got it?" Henry said.

Charlie looked at him pitifully, but swallowed and nodded.

Henry crossed the room to Betty and swung her up in his arms. Betty gasped.

"The wedding is still on. Everyone go and get ready." Henry said, "I'm just going to clean the bride up a little so we can make it to the church on time." He turned and carried Betty into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Ignacio put his arm around Hilda as the Las Vegas police entered the room.

"There's the lady you want officers. The nasty little lying, cheating, 50 cent trashbag." Hilda said as the officers approached Charlie. They slowly brought her to her feet and handcuffed her as she sniffled, blood still seeping from her nose. Hilda, Christina and Amanda glared at her as the officers escorted her away. Christina and Amanda headed back to their room, Christina humming "The Wedding March" as Hilda went to wake up Henry's mother. Everyone had to hustle if they were going to make it on time.

Henry gently wrung out a washcloth, dabbing it on the small cuts on Betty's face. His eyes roamed over her face intently, searching for any sign of something amiss. Charlie hadn't done anything more to Betty but scratch her face in a couple of places, but Henry knew she still had to put on her makeup and knew that she'd want to look her best. He looked deep into her eyes as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"Hey, you ok?" Henry asked, stroking under her chin with his finger. Betty nodded but Henry could see her bottom lip was quivering. He pulled her into his arms and held her, gently whispering into her ear.

"I thought she was going to ruin everything." Betty whispered.

"Not anymore, not ever." Henry promised, "From now on there's only you, me, and Aiden." Henry said as he kissed her forehead. They sat together for a long moment, and then Henry gently untangled himself from her. He smiled his devastatingly handsome smile at her as he stood, pulling her with him.

"So I'll see you at the church, beautiful?" Henry said.

"Yeah." Betty said, "I'll be the one in white down in front." Henry laughed as he turned and headed out of the room. Betty sighed and smiled in the bathroom as she heard the hotel room door close behind Henry.

She was getting married today!!!!!!!!!!

TBC……………………………………


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Betty stood with her sister in the secluded alcove near the entrance to the chapel. Hilda fussed and smoothed Betty's dress one final time before Ignacio came to walk her down the aisle.

"Betty, you look absolutely beautiful." Hilda said kindly. Marc had taken all the girls to the most frou-frou salon on the strip. Antonio, Marc's friend, had expertly handled Betty, washing and setting her hair on large rollers. The manicurist had given her a beautiful French Manicure as Antonio had gently removed the rollers. He piled her hair on top of her head, pulling down a few of the strands to frame her face. He wound a single pink Gerber daisy and some baby's breath through her dark tresses. His makeup assistant Rie had made her up softly, but romantically. Her eyes glowed and her skin looked dewy and flawless.

Christina couldn't have picked a better dress for her to wear, Betty thought. She'd felt like a true princess that morning as she'd slipped the Carolina Herrera gown over her body. It was a beautiful gown, made from rich white silk satin. It was short sleeved with a scoop neck and back, with three pleated slits in the skirt and a chapel length train. All the women had ooh and ahhed over it.

Hilda hugged Betty one more time as the women saw their father approach.

"I'm so happy for you." Hilda said. Betty smiled and hugged her back. She gave Betty her bouquet of pink Gerber daisies, pink and white roses and baby's breath, and then turned towards the chapel. Hilda slowly began to walk down the aisle towards the preacher as Ignacio extended his arm to his youngest daughter.

"Care to take a little walk with me, Mi Hija?" Ignacio asked. Betty nodded. The chapel was small, only about a dozen steps or more separated Betty from Henry. She took a deep breath and smiled at her father.

"I'm ready Dad." Betty said. There was no choir to sing, only the receptionist playing "The Wedding March" on the surprisingly well-tuned piano. Ignacio slowly walked Betty up the aisle, mindful not only of her cast, but the fact that his baby girl was getting married. It seemed like only yesterday he and Rosa were watching the girls play with dolls and argue about which one had the best Barbie clothes. All too soon the walk ended. Ignacio stood in between Betty and Henry as the preacher asked: 

"Who gives this woman to be joined in holy matrimony?"

Ignacio smiled at Betty as he joined her hand with Henry's.

"Her mother and I do." Ignacio said, shaking Henry's hand before turning to find his seat quickly, his voice overcome with emotion.

Henry had stood speechless, his mouth gone dry as he watched Betty walking up the aisle towards him with her father. She looked like a perfect goddess with her hair piled on top of her head and her face flushed with happiness. When Ignacio had given his blessing and placed her hand in his, Henry could feel her palm sweating. Hilda stood beside her smiling. Aiden stood next to him, silently watching everything changing for the better. They turned towards one another as the preacher spoke;

"Ladies, gentleman and guests of honor. You are here to witness this man and this woman joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. A union which should not be entered into lightly, but entered into with respect, love and commitment." The preacher said. He turned to Henry;

"Henry, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and cherish her through good times and bad? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Henry smiled down at Betty. He gave her his ear to ear grin as he gently traced her cheek with his index finger.

"I do." Henry said firmly. The preacher glanced over to Betty;

"Betty, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, and cherish him through good times and bad? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Betty grinned her braces-laden smile up at him as she nodded.

"I do." Betty answered. The preacher looked around.

"The rings, please." Betty's face froze in panic.

"Oh, my god!" Betty exclaimed, "I totally forgot about rings! What are we going to do?" Henry smiled at her as he bent down and whispered in Aiden's ear. Aiden giggled as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Sorry Daddy, I forgot." Aiden said. Betty and Henry's guests chuckled as Betty handed off her bouquet to Hilda. Henry took the rings out of the box, handing his to Aiden as he held Betty's between his fingers. Henry took her left hand in his as he looked down at her.

"Betty, I give you these rings as an outward symbol of my love. For the polished gold that shines as brightly as my constant devotion to you, the perfect diamond that reminds me that I don't have to be perfect for you, as long as I'm with you; and the circle of love and commitment that everything rests on, inscribed with the words Mi Amor Forever. Because you truly are that Betty. My love forever. All that I am and everything I want to be begins and ends with you. Take these rings knowing how happy you have made me and how truly loved you are." Henry said eyes misty as he slipped the rings onto her finger. Betty bit her lower lip to keep from crying as she looked at the gorgeous rings. Betty looked down as Aiden handed her his daddy's ring. She looked inside the polished gold band and read the words engraved there.

"Henry, I give you this ring as an outward symbol of my love. Words cannot express for me how I feel at this moment. You have given me more joy and happiness since the first day I met you than anyone else ever could. You accepted me for who I was from the start, and never tried to change me. You love me with unrestrained passion and tenderness, but you listen to me with your sensitive heart. In your eyes I see who I want to be and everything there is for us to accomplish. Take this ring now and forever knowing the words inscribed there will always mean just as much in the future as they do today. Because you are Mi Corazon, my heart, my future and my life." Betty finished as she slipped the band onto Henry's finger. They clasped hands as the preacher spoke again;

"Betty and Henry have come to this place together of their own free will. They have committed themselves to one another in the presence of God and in front of their family and friends. What God has brought together, let no man tear apart." The preacher placed his hand over their clasped ones for a moment;

"By the powers vested in me in the sight of these eyewitnesses and the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Betty gave a surprised little gasp as she looked up at Henry. Henry's fingers caressed her neck as he cradled her face in his hands. He bent his head slowly to hers. When their lips were only a breath apart, Henry slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I love you Betty. So much." Henry sighed.

"I love you too Henry." Betty said as his lips finally closed over hers. The kiss was sweet and tender; Betty's arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and twirled her around, cast and all. As he set her down gently, Betty noticed Henry's face was flushed and happy. The preacher then said the words she'd waited so long to hear:

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Henry Grubstick."

TBC………………………………………………….


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: I know I've said it many times before, but Thank You to everyone who's taken and interest in this story and read/  
reviewed it!!! Many thanks again to the ladies over at I-C (Aiden's Aunties and Godmother) without whom this story would never have been possible.

Betty, Henry and Aiden walked through Central Park happily bundled up against the cold. Christmas was coming soon and the whole city was decked out in twinkling lights. Betty could hear the carriages slowly winding their way around the park,  
the horses' hooves clopping over the pavement. Betty and Henry could hear Aiden giggling as he played in the snow.

The past few months since they had married had been full of firsts. Their first time making love together on their two-week honeymoon, a present from Daniel and Alexis. Their first time living together as Betty moved into Henry's apartment, a weekend that had been spent laughing, moving and pizza together with movies as the three of them had snuggled together on the couch. Baby Rosa's first steps, Hilda and Santos rushing to find the video camera as Justin got his sister to walk to him. Finally one of the biggest firsts; just before Halloween, when Betty and Aiden were looking for a costume to wear to school, Aiden surprised Betty to tears. Aiden had found the Spider Man costume he'd been looking for and rushed around the corner in the store. He stopped short and thrust the costume at Betty.

"Mommy, can I have this one? PLEASE???" Aiden had said. Betty could only nod as Aiden darted off and Henry walked up behind her.

"Did he just call you..."

"Mommy." Betty said as she burst into tears.

"Oh...Betty...honey don't cry." Henry said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her there in the aisle as she pulled off her glasses and buried her face against his chest. He rubbed her back and murmured to her soothingly as he rested his chin against her head. After a few minutes Betty stopped sniffling and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm sorry Henry, I just can't believe he called me Mommy." Betty said looking up at him. Henry brushed a few lingering tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"It's OK, we talked about it the other night." Henry said, "he asked me if I thought you would be all right with it."

"I AM all right with it. More than you know." Betty said.

Since then, Aiden had called her Mommy every day. While she had grown used to it, her heart still gave a flutter whenever she heard him call her that. Lately she'd been thinking more about their own baby. A beautiful baby with her eyes and Henry's smile. Aiden would love a brother or sister. She would have to talk to Henry about that later on at home. Aiden's voice carried over the blanket of white snow as he ran ahead of them.

"Mommy, Daddy, let's go over the bridge." Aiden called as he started across. Betty and Henry slowly walked across the bridge stopping almost in the middle. Henry stopped and turned to Betty. He took her gloved hands in his. She could see his breath coming out in little puffs as he looked at her.

"You know, the last time I was here in this spot, a lot of things changed. I was with someone who was everything to me.  
But, I almost lost her by being so stupid." Henry said.

"Henry..." Betty said, "you were never stupid."

"But now I'm standing here with my wife and my son." Henry continued, "and while I may have kissed that girl all those years ago, I've never felt like I did her justice. You see, that other kiss was way too short and bittersweet for me." Betty wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head closer to hers.

"Well, I hope you plan on fixing that." Betty said grinning.

"I certainly do." Henry said as he lowered his head and brought his lips to hers. Betty's arms tightened around his shoulders pulling him closer. Henry deepened the kiss, his tongue probing against hers. She felt weightless and weak-limbed, with only Henry's arms to hold her up. Henry broke the kiss as he looked up at the sky.

"Look Betty, a shooting star." Henry said, "Make a wish."

Betty watched the small dot blaze its' way across the sky. She could almost feel her mother's hand on her shoulder as she gazed up at Henry lovingly.

"I already did." Betty smiled, "and it looks like it came true." Henry bent down and gently kissed the tip of her nose as Aiden ran up, red faced and breathless. Betty held out a hand to him as Henry took his other hand and together the three of them continued their walk across the bridge.

THE END 


End file.
